ABIGAIL
by ladyluck538
Summary: EJ and Abby have an unexpected encounter. Some things have been changed, for the sake of this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**ABIGAIL**

EJ tried to remain as calm as possible.

He could not let her tell Hope anything.

He would not let her tell Hope anything.

He watched as she moved back and forth around the small cabin.

She stopped. "I still don't understand, why you are here?"

"I'm here because I needed to talk to you. I thought I made it perfectly clear."

"You followed me here, so that we can talk about Nick and Gabbi?"

"Yes, Abigail."

"Ok. Well, Gabbi is acting weird, like something has happened. And I can't reach Nick. It's like he has dropped off the face of the earth! Hope is not here, but for some strange reason you are, it's like I'm in the twilight zone."

EJ crossed his legs. "I can assure you, that you are not."

EJ knew Hope would not be coming to the island, so he was able to relax. Well, not totally. He still had to figure out how, he was going to shut Abigail up.

Abby pulled on her coat. "Ok, it's obvious Hope is not coming here, which means, I am going back home to find her."

EJ cursed up under his breath. "I can't let you do that Abigail."

She looked at him. "Why not? Why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to protect Gabbi."

"From what? From Nick? What has he done?"

EJ shook his head. "Nothing, really."

Abby rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you. I would feel better if I told Hope, everything I knew. Just in case."

EJ cursed again. (She is just simply refusing to let this go). "I told you he was fine. He's actually in New York."

"New York?"

"Yes, he was offered a job there. He wanted Gabbi to go with him, but she refused. They've become intimate again."

Abby shrugged. "Ok, so? They were married. It happens. Why haven't I heard from him?"

"He was upset when he left, because she refused him." EJ stood up. "Just give him time."

"I'll give him time, but I'm still talking to Hope."

She walked over to the door and snatched it open.

The door slammed shut.

She turned.

EJ was standing there.

Now, this was getting weirder.

Abby's heart started racing.

She thought back to what he'd said. (I most definitely am a bad man)

She'd also heard some terrible things about him. Was he introducing her to his dark side?

She had no idea, but she was scared.

However, she would never let him know that.

She glared at him. "What...do you think you're doing?"

EJ had to think of something and fast.

She stepped back, and reached for the knob.

EJ looked down at her hand.

He moved closer and covered her hand with his.

Abby was shaking now.

EJ felt her trembling.

Damn it, he didn't mean to frighten her.

This was getting out of hand.

He knew she was scared, he could see it in her eyes.

Eyes that were too big for her face.

Abby didn't know what was going on, but she needed to get out of that cabin, and then she felt his lips on hers.

It was so quick, that for a second she thought she was imagining things.

*silence*

EJ couldn't believe he just did that.

He was taking things a little too far, but then he felt her lips on his.

It was almost as quick as the kiss he had just given her.

Abby couldn't believe she just kissed EJ Dimera. Was she losing her mind? She didn't mean to, it just happened. It was like she couldn't control herself.

They stood their staring at each other.

Although the cabin door remained closed, another door had opened, and neither one was in a rush to close it.

Abby swallowed hard and leaned over and kissed him again.

EJ felt a surge of electricity shoot through his body.

He removed his hand and slid it up in her hair, which caused her chignon to loosen, and her hair to fall down her back.

She parted her lips, and he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth.

Abby moaned and EJ went on the attack.

He'd forgotten why he was there, and what he was trying to accomplish.

His plans had changed.

He had a new mission...

Abby always thought EJ was sexy, but never in a million years could she have imagined this happening.

His lips continued to move effortlessly against hers.

She knew this was wrong, but she just couldn't help herself.

Her purse slipped off her shoulder and hit the floor.

He slid her coat down her arms.

It ended up in a pool around her feet.

Without breaking the kiss, EJ picked her up, and placed her on the bed.

Her hands found his shirt, and she quickly went to work on the buttons.

After all of the buttons were undone, she slid her hand up his torso.

His skin felt so good against her hand, and it sent shockwaves all throughout her body.

He sat up, took off his shirt, and threw it on the floor.

He fell back on top of her, joining his lips with hers again.

He was much larger than she was, and he had no problem pinning her against the bed.

He reached up under her shirt, pushed up her bra, and molded her breast to his palm.

Abby moaned into his mouth.

He quickly removed his hand, and began releasing all the buttons on her shirt.

After he was done, he looked down at her bare breasts. "Abigail..."

He buried his face into her bosom. Sucking, caressing, and licking on them both.

Abby's body was on fire, her head was spinning, and EJ Dimera was sucking on her breasts, and she had no plans to stop him.

He sat up, pulling her up with him.

He removed her shirt, and her bra soon followed.

He pushed her back onto the bed.

He pulled one of her legs up, kissed her ankle, and started removing her shoes.

After removing her shoes and socks, he brought her feet up to his mouth, and started running his tongue up and down them both.

Abby squirmed. (Is this what heaven feels like? Oh. My. God.)

EJ released her feet, reach down unfastened her pants, and unceremoniously ripped them off.

Abby felt the cool air on her legs.

Ej leaned down, kissed her again, and trailed kisses all the way down her body.

He grabbed a hold of her panties, and pulled them down her legs.

She was naked, embarrassed, excited, and all of a sudden...scared.

EJ was not a boy, he was a man, and he wanted more than a kiss.

EJ's eyes roamed over her body. "Oh my God in heaven. You are beautiful."

He pushed her thighs apart.

Abby's eyes widen. (Oh my God, what is he...)

She threw her head back.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

EJ was kissing her...there, and it felt amazing.

She didn't have time to think about being embarrassed anymore, EJ was taking her on a new and exciting adventure. There were twists, turns, highs, and..._**HIGHS**_.

Without thinking, she reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, which did nothing but encourage him.

"EJ...oh...ooooh."

EJ had no idea, but he was setting the bar pretty high.

This was Abby's first time.

Abby arched her back and cried out.

Ej moved up her body and kissed her.

She was still breathing pretty heavily.

He broke the kiss and left her briefly.

He kicked off his shoes and removed his pants.

His underwear followed.

She looked down at his manhood.

It was the first real one she'd ever seen, well besides her brother's when they were younger.

To her, he looked like a Greek god.

A not so small Greek god.

And...she...was terrified.

She started to shake again.

She had no clue what she was doing.

The closest she had ever come to having sex...was kissing.

EJ quickly returned, leaned down, and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

She closed her eyes.

He moved up to her neck.

His lips found hers again.

He reached down and parted her legs.

He continued kissing her, slowly...deeply.

It was intoxicating.

And then she felt him at her opening.

She stiffened.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

She was scared, but she had this overpowering need to have him in her.

She whispered his name. "EJ..."

He leaned down and kissed her again.

He slowly shifted his hips.

She felt this pain, unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

She wanted to cry, but would never do that.

He moved his hips slowly, and with each thrust he descended even deeper into her.

She broke the kiss and threw her head back.

The pain was intense, but it eventually subsided, and pleasure started to take over.

EJ continued his slow pace, moving expertly in and out of her.

She held on tightly as she enjoyed every exquisite inch of him.

There was still some pain, but far more pleasure...

EJ could not believe how great she felt.

He could tell it had been awhile for her, so he tried to control himself, which turned out to be absolutely heaven.

She was perfect and she felt even better.

EJ slowly started picking up speed, as she began meeting each one of his thrusts.

She had no idea what she was doing to him. He felt like a schoolboy, getting his first taste. And what a taste it was.

He moaned her name. "Abigail...my goodness."

He buried his face into her neck, flipped her over, and now she was on top.

Abby continued moving her hips, with EJ's hands serving as her guide.

He lifted his hips and drove himself deeper into her.

Her moans increased, until she was ultimately yelling his name.

He pulled her down into a kiss, and continued to punish her with his strokes.

There was no holding back anymore, he was burying himself deep in her.

She bit his lip and shook violently, sending him over the edge with her...

She collapsed against him.

They were both out of breath.

He kissed the top of her head.

He couldn't move.

She didn't move.

They were spent.

Slowly their breathing steadied, and with that came the realization of what just happened.

Abby's head was resting on his chest, their bodies...still joined.

She could hear his heart beating.

What in the hell just happened?

She had no idea what she should do.

She was scared to look at him.

What was she supposed to say?

She couldn't believe she'd just lost her virginity and to EJ.

What if it was a horrible experience for him?

"Abigail."

She looked up at him.

"If you do not wish to have a round 2, you must remove yourself."

She quickly moved off him.

EJ grunted. "Careful."

"I'm...sorry."

She pulled the covers over her, well as much as she could manage.

EJ apologized and shifted so that she could adequately cover herself.

He moved beside her, and covered his face with hands. "I'm sorry, this was not supposed to happen."

Abby didn't respond.

She was still in shock.

She hoped he couldn't tell it was her first time.

"Abigail, did you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"We have to keep this between us,"

She nodded again.

He got out of bed.

He reached down and picked up his underwear.

He slid them on.

"I don't really quite understand, why you are not talking to me. I did not mean for this to happen. I swear."

"Me...either, EJ."

"We really should talk. I'll be right back."

He went into the bathroom.

EJ turned on the water. (What in the bloody hell have you done?)

Abby did not have any intentions of talking to EJ.

She looked at the time, if she hurried she could make the next ferry.

She slipped out of bed, and threw on her clothes as quickly as she could.

She reached down grabbed her coat, purse, and bolted...

EJ turned off the water and opened the door.

"Abi-"

She was gone... 

***Not sure if I will continue, might just be a one shot***


	2. Chapter 2

**Abigail…chapter 2**

Abby unlocked the door and went in.

To her relief, no one was home.

Not that anyone should have been. Her mother was at work, and JJ was at school.

She rushed up the stairs, went into her room, closing, and locking the door behind her.

She leaned up against the door. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

Tears filled her eyes.

She moved away from the door.

She removed her coat and kicked off her shoes.

She walked into the bathroom, took off her earrings, and placed them on the counter.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess.

Her lips looked liked she'd been kissing for hours, they were so swollen.

And on top of all that, she could still smell him.

His smell was all over her skin...in her clothes.

She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off.

She looked in the mirror, her eyes widen.

Her breasts were covered in love bites.

"Oh my God."

She touched them. "I guess I'll be wearing a lot of button downs and turtlenecks."

She unfastened her pants, and slid them down her legs.

She noticed two more on her inner thighs.

She cursed. "Damn it, EJ."

She sighed.

There wasn't really anything she could do about it, at least she could hide them.

She was thankful for that.

She removed her underwear, took off her bra, and got into the shower.

She stood up under the water.

She was so disappointed in herself.

She was determined to wait for the right person.

A person she loved and who loved her.

Her husband.

But that didn't happen. She lost her virginity to a man she hardly knew. A man who was engaged to be married. A man her mother despised.

A self proclaimed _**bad**_ man.

If her mother ever found out, she would be furious, disappointed, and hurt.

She just wished she could stay in her room for the rest of her life.

Why did she make such a stupid mistake?

She sighed and turned off the shower.

She stepped out, toweled off, threw on a robe, and got into bed.

She shifted.

She was still a little sore, which served as a constant reminder of what she had just done.

She looked on the nightstand and saw that her phone was vibrating.

Someone was calling.

She'd placed it on silent earlier.

She grabbed it.

It was EJ.

She wasn't sure if she should even answer.

She just wanted to forget the whole thing.

It stopped.

She placed it back on the nightstand.

It started vibrating again.

She decided to just answer it. "He-llo."

"Abigail, why did you leave?"

"I-"

EJ interrupted. "I'm standing outside of your door."

Abby sat up. "What door?"

"Your door."

Her eyes widen. "My room door?"

"No, Abigail. I'm standing outside of your residence."

Abby jumped out of bed. She looked out of the window, but she didn't see his car.  
"You're not standing outside of my house. I don't see your car."

EJ walked out into the street and looked up. "Yes, I am."

"You have to leave!"

He walked back up to the house. "I'm not leaving."

"Oh my God! EJ, what are you doing?!"

She opened her room door and ran down the stairs.

She fumbled with the locks, and opened the door. "You cannot be here. Leave."

"Your mother is working, and your brother is at school. No one is coming home for hours. Are you going to invite me in?"

She could not believe he came to her house. "My mom would explode if she found you here."

"I assure you she will not."

She was not in the mood for jokes. "That's not funny."

"That was not my intention. Nevertheless, your mother is not coming home."

Abby yelled. "How do you know that?! Are you psychic now?!"

"No, not psychic. I just have a couple of people watching."

"You are stalking my mother?"

"Not stalking, just making sure she is where she is supposed to be. Now, invite me in."

Abby stood on her tip toes, struggling to see behind him. "Where is your car?"

"It's around. Are you going to invite me in?"

"EJ, I don't think you are hearing me. You cannot be here!"

"Abigail, I am not leaving. Are you going to let me in?"

"No!"

EJ turned and looked behind him.

"Abby, if you don't let me in, someone is going to end up seeing me...us...together."

She sighed. "Oh my God...just...come in!"

She moved to the side and he walked past her.

Abby looked up and down her street, to make sure no one was coming.

She closed the door.

EJ looked around, then turned, and looked at her.

She realized she was only wearing a robe. A very short one. "I should put something on, I'll be back."

She ran up the stairs.

EJ looked down at his watch.

He was anxious to talk to her, and he really didn't want to wait.

He followed her...

Abby could not calm down.

EJ Dimera was in her house, if her mom found out she would kill her.

She was standing in her closet, trying her best to relax.

She took a deep breath and blew it out. (Just listen to him, and get  
him out of here)

She opened up her drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear.

She slipped them on, and took off her robe.

She looked up and EJ was standing there.

"EJ! What are you doing? You are not supposed to be in this house, let alone my bedroom!"

"There are a few things, I shouldn't have done today. Which is exactly why I'm here."

She grabbed her robe, and threw it back. on. "It was very careless of us. I just want to forget it ever happened."

EJ nodded. "Let's do that."

"Ok, done. Now, please just leave. If my mom found you here, she would kill you."

"Are you still planning on talking to Hope?"

Abby cocked her head to the side. "So, this is what this little visit is about? You are trying to make sure I don't say anything to Hope. EJ, what is going on?"

"I'm just trying to protect Gabi."

She threw her hand up in the air. From what?! Did she do something?"

"Of course not."

"I don't believe you." Her eyes widen. "Did you kiss me, because you were trying to stop me from saying anything to Hope?"

He looked her over. "I can assure you, she was not on my mind, when I kissed you."

"I think you are lying."

"It's the truth."

Abby didn't believe him. There was more to this story. She just knew it. "Is something wrong with Nick?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"What are we protecting Gabi from?"

"They had a fight because she refused to go to New York, and it got pretty heated. In fact it almost turned physical. She does not want anyone to know about it."

Abby's heart started beating fast. "Did Nick hit her? Or...did she hit him?"

"Neither, I said almost. Nick is just as upset. Just let it go. You're going to hurt them both, if you say anything."

EJ walked out of the closet, took off his jacket, and sat down on her bed.

Abby followed him. "Don't take off your jacket! You are not staying. You have to go!"

She picked up his jacket and threw it at him.

She rushed over to the window and looked down at the street below.

EJ's eyes followed her.

He placed the jacket back on the bed. "Abigail, your mother is working, stop acting like a teenager."

She turned. "I'm not acting like anything."

"Yes, you are. Sit down."

She crossed her arms. "Don't order me, EJ."

"I'm not ordering you, and I didn't come here to quarrel with you."

"Look, I won't say anything to Hope...for now. Just, please for the love of God...leave."

EJ ignored her. "Why did you run away?"

"Because...I didn't know what to say to you. I hardly know you, but we had sex. _**Sex**_, EJ."

"I am well aware of that. I was there, remember?"

"I realize it's nothing to you, I'm sure you've had quite a few women."

"I've had a few."

She swallowed hard. "How many is a few?"

"I can assure you, I'm disease free. Have you been careful?"

That question caught her off guard. "Careful?"

"Have you used condoms in the past?"

She lied. "Oh...yeah. All...the time."

"I guess it's safe to assume you are on birth control?"

She lied again. "Yes."

"I didn't hurt you did I? I could tell it had been a long time."

"No, you didn't hurt me." She decided to change the subject and quick. "Although, you did leave quite a few marks all over my body."

"I got a little carried away."

"We both got a little carried away."

And now she was no longer a virgin.

Abby ran her fingers through her damp hair. "This is terrible, and on top of everything you are engaged."

"No one has to know about any of this."

"If you don't leave, everyone is going to know, because my mother is going to kill you." She shook her head. "What on earth was I thinking?"

"We were not thinking."

"I have ruined my life. I can never undo this."

"Oh my God, Abigail, it was a mistake. People make them all the time. Your life is not ruined. It was just sex."

"Maybe to you, the man who has had _**quite**_ a few women."

EJ cursed. "I didn't...I wasn't implying that it meant nothing. I...was just-"

"Just be quiet EJ. Just please be quiet."

Tears filled her eyes.

She was determined to be different, from all the other girls.

She wanted to save herself for the man, she would spend the rest of her life with.

That was all but a dream now.

One stupid mistake changed it all.

Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, one after the other.

EJ stood up. "Abigail, it was a mistake. No one has to know. I'll never tell a soul. I promise."

"I believe you, it's not that."

He reached up and ran a thumb across her cheek. "Well, what is it?"

She looked up into his eyes, which ended up being...another mistake.

EJ's eyes darkened. "Abigail, I'm going to kiss you again. Not to shut you up, just because I want to."

"That's what got us into this mess."

"It was not mess. I actually enjoyed myself. It was quite extraordinary."

He got down to eye level with her. "You are vertically challenged."

She wiped her tears away. "So, are you. You're too tall."

He kissed her nose. "Stop crying."

He moved down to her lips and kissed her.

She pulled away and stepped back.

EJ moved closer. "I like kissing you. I've learned that today. Stand still. Don't make me chase you."

He kissed her again, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth...gently sucking on it.

She closed her eyes and surrendered.

EJ growled and picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as their tongues got reacquainted.

EJ broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck.

Her bed was only a few feet away, but he made no move towards it.

He reached down and pulled the belt on her robe.

It opened.

Evidence of their earlier encounter could be seen all over her breasts, but it didn't stop him from taking them into his mouth...again.

Abby moaned.

EJ kicked off his shoes.

He looked up at her. "Hang on."

"EJ...my mother..."

He kissed her neck. "She's working."

He unfastened his belt, and somehow managed to take his pants off, with her still wrapped around his body.

He kissed her again.

She felt him reach around, move her panties to the side, and touch her.

She inhaled.

He could feel the slickness on his fingers, she was ready for him.

He deepened the kiss, lifted her up, and positioned himself.

He pulled away. "Are you too sore?"

She shook her head indicating a no.

He gripped her derriere, and slowly pushed her down on his length.

She closed her eyes.

EJ kissed her forehead. "Open your eyes, Abigail."

Her eyes opened.

They were filled with so much passion.

"You are exquisite."

He kissed her and drove his body deep into hers.

She was still so incredibly tight and there was still some pain, but the pleasure more than made up for it.

Abby hung on as he sucked and licked on her neck, while moving her up and down his length.

Abby had no idea if sex was always like this, because she didn't have anything to compare it to.

This sex was amazing, passionate, mind blowing...intimate. It felt unreal.

It was like her body wasn't hers, it was his...

She continued to hold on tightly as he bounced her up and down on his love, until she threw her head back and exploded.

EJ felt her tighten around him, and he could no longer hold back, he grunted and rained inside of her...

After catching their collective breaths, he slid out of her, and placed her on her feet.

Her legs were weak.

She stumbled.

It felt like she hadn't been on them in a very long time.

Who knew sex could be so draining?

She closed her robe. "EJ, you should go. You have to go."

"I agree."

He reached down and picked up his pants and shoes.

"I'm going to use your bathroom...to clean up. Don't run away."

She rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up."

He went inside the bathroom.

Abby buried her face into her hands.

She couldn't believe she just had sex with him again, and in her room.

What was wrong with her?

***knock at the door***

She froze.

"Abigail!"

It was her mother.

**Part 2**

She looked up and saw EJ standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

She didn't know what to do.

She was terrified.

He whispered. "Calm down, just open the door."

He slipped back inside, closing the door behind him.

Abby rushed over to the door.

She took a deep breath and opened it.

She smiled. "Mom, Hi."

Jennifer looked her over. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a headache. I...was just resting."

Jennifer placed her hand on Abby's forehead. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I took something. I just want to lie down."

"I called your cell phone."

"Oh...I have it on silent."

Jennifer nodded. "That explains why I couldn't reach you. I was a little worried, so I decided to come home a little early."

"I'm fine, Mom. It's just a headache. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's ok, just let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Jennifer kissed her cheek and headed downstairs.

Abby sighed.

She closed and locked the door.

She wanted to strangle EJ.

She opened the bathroom door.

She didn't see him.

"EJ?"

He pulled back the shower curtain. "There was only one place I could hide."

"I thought someone was supposed to be watching her? Were you lying?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I've been known to do that from time to time."

"You came here, knowing that there was a possibility that my mom would show up?"

"Yes."

"You are nuts. You don't understand, she really hates you."

"I realize that. I didn't plan on staying long, and I didn't plan on ending up in your bedroom either."

Abby shook her head and covered her mouth. "If my mom found out you were in here...she-"

EJ removed her hand and placed his index finger on her lips. "I know...she would kill me."

She slapped his finger away. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'll just stay in here, until she retires. How often does she come in your bedroom?"

"Rarely."

"Ok, we'll just wait."

Abby shook her head. "This is a nightmare."

EJ walked past her and went out into the bedroom.

He kicked off his shoes and got into her bed.

He turned on the television.

Abby followed him. "What are you doing?"

"You don't expect me to stay in the bathroom do you?"

"Yes..."

"The door is secured Abigail. And you said it yourself, your mother rarely visits. Relax."

Abby didn't really have a choice.

What else was she going to do?

She sat down in one of the chairs.

EJ looked over at her. "Relax, Sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes.

Thirty minutes had passed, and Abby was finally able to relax, when there was another knock at her door.

EJ looked at Abby.

He got up, pushed his shoes up under the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Abby waited till the bathroom door closed before standing up, and opening her room door.

It was her mother again. "I brought you something to eat."

Abby took the tray. "Thanks."

"I won't bother you anymore. I have a couple of things I need to do, and then I'm going to bed a little early. Well, as soon as JJ gets home. Goodnight, Baby. I love you."

"Goodnight, Mom, and I love you too."

Abby closed and locked the door.

EJ walked out. "Food. Great, I'm starving."

Abby sat the tray down. "I can't eat, you can have it."

EJ walked over and picked up a sandwich. "Gladly." He bit into it. "Your mother really loves you, I can taste it."

Abby gave him the death stare, before walking back over to the door, and making sure it was locked.

She sat down on the bed.

She looked at the time.

It was six in the evening.

They would have to spend a couple more hours together.

Maybe even more.

She turned and looked at him. "What are you going to tell Sami?"

"Nothing."

"She has to be wondering where you are?"

"I highly doubt it. We aren't speaking."

"You're not engaged anymore?"

"I didn't say that."

She turned back around.

If Sami ever found out, she would kill her.

She couldn't believe EJ Dimera was hiding out in her room, eating sandwiches.

And it wasn't a dream…..

Abby knew her mother wouldn't bother her anymore, so she tried to relax.

She was so tired.

She moved up under the covers and closed her eyes...

*Later*

Abby opened her eyes and stretched.

EJ was lying next to her.

He was asleep.

She looked at the time.

It was two in the morning.

She shook him.

His eyes opened.

"You can leave now. Everyone should be asleep."

"Abigail, it's two in the morning. I'll leave later."

"EJ, you have to go, and now. How am I supposed to sneak you out in the morning?"

"When your mother leaves for work."

"I am her assistant. I have to be there before she does."

"Take a sick day."

"What about your fiancée?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Shhh..."

"Don't shush me. Don't you feel bad?"

"About what?"

"This….us?"

"Sweetheart, I haven't quite developed a conscience yet. I realize it's wrong, and I don't want anyone to find out, but no, I don't feel bad."

She sighed. "Oh my God, I just can't wake up from this nightmare."

"I think there were some parts of this nightmare you enjoyed."

"EJ, you have to leave. I don't want anyone finding out, and you just said you didn't either."

"No, I don't. That would be a disaster for the both of us."

"Well, get up. Get dressed. Where exactly are your clothes?"

"I took them off. I didn't want to go home wrinkled."

She shook her head and leaned back.

She looked up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I make the worst mistakes."

"Abigail, no one knows I'm here. Relax."

"I can't relax, EJ."

EJ moved closer.

He kissed her cheek. "Relax."

She looked over at him.

He kissed her neck. "Relax."

"EJ, we can't keep doing this. This is wrong, and my mother is down the hall."

"She has no clue that I am in here. If she did, according to you, she would kill me."

"This is not a laughing matter. This is so wrong on so many levels."

He kissed her. "It's wrong, I admitted it."

"EJ...you have to leave."

"I will I promise."

She stared into his eyes.

Damn, why did he have to be so hot?

He moved over her, pulling the belt on her robe...one last time...

EJ had no idea what he was doing. He was engaged to Samantha. He loved Samantha. She was the love of his life, but he was in no rush to leave Abigail.

The feel of her skin against his. The way she reacted to every single touch, as if she was experiencing it for the first time.

Her legs wrapped around his waist.

Her soft cries.

Taking her from behind, as she buried her face into the pillow.

Kissing her there, while she tried not to scream.

When he buried his face into her neck one final time, flooding her body with his seed, he knew he had to leave. For both their sakes...

He ended up leaving two hours later.

It was 4:30 in the morning, when EJ crept down the stairs, slipped out the backdoor, and walked down the street...

***This fic will not just be about sex, I promise. Just the beginning***


	3. Chapter 3

**Abigail…..chapter 3**

Abby spent the next couple of weeks avoiding EJ.

She hardly went out, well besides going to work.

Other than that she pretty much stayed home.

That's why she was dreading today.

It was the day Arianna was getting christened.

It would be the first time she would see EJ, after having sex with him.

She was so nervous.

How would she handle seeing him?

How would he react?

Who was she kidding?

EJ would be just fine.

He would probably walk in, and treat her the same as always.

She wished she could forget, but that day just kept playing over and over in her head like a slide show.

Their encounter at the cabin, their encounters at her house...specifically in her room.

She still couldn't believe they had sex in her bed, while her mother was down the hall sleeping.

What was she thinking?

If her mother ever found out, she would lose it, and she could not blame her.

They both agreed that it could never happen again, and after he left her house in the wee hours of the morning, they promised to never discuss it.

The plan was to forget about it, and move on.

That was the plan.

It was probably easy for him.

He wasn't a virgin.

He'd been in plenty of sexual relationships.

She had not, and she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

The things she'd done.

The things she'd said.

The things she'd let him do.

His lips all over her body, taking her places she didn't even know existed. Her moaning his name. Her begging and pleading for him not to stop.

She was so embarrassed.

She was also sore for at least three days after that. A constant reminder of what she had done.

She would and could not ever get her virginity back.

To make matters worse, she didn't love EJ, and he didn't love her.

She was just one of many.

Why did she make such a stupid mistake?

Not just once, which was bad enough, but three times.

She was determined to not be _**that**_ girl, but now she was_** that**_ girl.

"Abigail. Abigail!"

She jumped and looked up.

Her mother was standing in her office, in front of her desk. "Are you ok?"

"Um...Yeah, I'm fine. I was just..."

Jennifer interrupted. "Daydreaming. Are you really ok? You've been acting strange."

Abby cleared her throat. "I'm...fine. I was just thinking about the christening. I'm just...hoping I'll be a good godmother."

"Of course you will." Jennifer looked at her watch. "You should hurry so you won't miss it. I really wish I could come, but I just have too much to do."

Abby reassured her. "Gabi will understand."

"I hope so. Well, wrap it up, so that you'll have time to change. I don't want you to be late. You are the godmother, your presence is required."

Abby nodded. "I will." She handed her mother a yellow folder.

"Thanks, and relax, you'll do fine. See you later."

Jennifer left.

Abby put all her files away and headed home...

Abby settled on a white blouse, and a high waisted black pencil skirt. She wore black heels, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

She tried to get JJ to come with her, but he swore he had something he needed to take care of.

She was worried about him, she didn't want him getting in anymore trouble.

It didn't help that he was being incredibly secretive.

She tried to get him to confide in her, but he swore that everything was fine.

She didn't have time to try to get anything out of him, not that day.

She had to go.

She was almost late for the christening...…

Abby had not seen Gabi or anyone besides her mother, JJ, and the people she worked with in over two weeks.

She communicated with Gabi by phone and also through text messages, so she was still able to help plan Arianna's christening.

Gabi really seemed jumpy lately, even on the phone.

Abby didn't know if she was just nervous about the christening, or maybe it was that situation with Nick?

She really had no idea.

Normally, she would have tried to find out, but she had her own problems to deal with...

**Part 2**

Abby pulled up to the church.

She scanned the parking lot for EJ's car.

She didn't see it.

She relaxed.

Maybe, he was not coming?

He did say he was hardly speaking to Sami.

She would not be upset, if he decided to skip it.

She parked her car and went in.

She was greeted by Will and Sonny.

She was told Gabi was running late.

Arianna was already there.

Abby smiled and picked her up. "Hello, Arianna. You look so pretty. Are you ready for your big day?"

A couple of more people arrived.

Abby took Arianna inside the sanctuary, while Will and Sonny greeted their guests.

No one was inside.

She was thankful.

Abby had not stepped foot inside a church since she slept with EJ.

It felt weird being there.

She felt guilty, like she'd let God down.

Tears filled her eyes, and threaten to spill over.

She had to pull herself together.

What's done is done.

She couldn't change it, but she could learn from it, by not repeating the same mistake...a fourth time.

"Hello, Abigail."

She turned.

It was EJ.

She tried to give herself a quick pep talk. (Pull it together, nothing happened) "EJ...Hi."

He nodded. "How have you been?"

"Fine."

He walked up to her, and looked down at Arianna. "Is she ready for her special day?"

Abby looked at Arianna, whose eyes were on EJ, just like any other female who was ever in his presence. Even Arianna knew she was looking at something special. "Yes, she's ready."

EJ touched Arianna's cheek. "Well, she looks lovely."

Abby smiled. "Yes, she does. Just like an angel."

EJ locked eyes with Abigail. "I could not agree more."

At that moment, the church doors opened and in walked Sami, Gabi, Kate, Will, Sonny, and the rest of their guests.

Guests that included Julie and Hope.

Abby did not want to see or talk to Sami.

Her voice started shaking. "Um...I'm going to get some water. Excuse me."

EJ shot her a look. "Abigail, do not move, relax."

Sami walked up. "There she is, my beautiful granddaughter."

Abby handed her Arianna.

"Thanks, Abby, and I just want you to know, Arianna is so blessed to have you as a godmother. You are an exceptional young lady. I've always thought that."

Abby tried to smile. "Thanks, Sami."

EJ was standing behind Sami, glaring at her, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

Abby had to get out of there. "Excuse me."

She left and quickly.

Sami turned and looked at EJ. "What's wrong with her? She's not still asking questions about Nick is she?"

"No, she's satisfied with the answers I have given her."

"I hope so, EJ."

Kate joined them. "What was that?"

Sami shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, she is nervous about the ceremony? She shouldn't be. She'll make a great godmother to Arianna. She's a wonderful honest young lady, with better morals than all of us. Hell, she's a twenty two year old virgin."

EJ almost choked.

Sami looked over at him. "Are you ok?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes...fine."

Kate smiled and shook her head. "You said the word virgin."

Sami laughed. "There are some women who actually want to save themselves. Why? I'll never know."

Kate grinned. "Maybe to avoid teenage pregnancies, and fake paternity tests."

Sami rolled her eyes.

Kate ran her fingers through her hair. "And how do you know she's a virgin?"

"Gabi mentioned it."

Gabi walked up. "It's time for the ceremony to begin. I just hope I can get through this."

Sami whispered. "You can...relax."

Gabi took a deep breath and blew it out. "I'm trying."

Kate frowned. "Try harder."

Everyone took their seats.

Abby rushed back in and took her place in front of the church.

EJ could hardly sit still.

He didn't hear a word of the ceremony.

He felt sick.

Did he really take Abigail's virginity?

Of course not.

She could not have possibly been a virgin.

He thought back to when they first had sex in the cabin.

She was unusually tight.

But a virgin?

He shifted again.

He was anxious to talk to her, and the ceremony seemed to last forever.

As soon as it was over he waited for an opportunity to speak with her, which seemed to take just as long.

She spent a considerable time talking to the Priest, Gabi, Will, Sonny, Hope, and Julie.

Finally, she made her way over to one of the pews to gather up her things.

He walked up to her. "I need to talk to you."

She turned and looked around, making sure no one could hear. "EJ, that's not a good idea."

"Abigail, I need to talk to you. Meet me somewhere. Anywhere."

"I told you, I'm not going to say anything to Hope, for now.

"It has nothing at all to do with Hope, I assure you. Where Abigail?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

EJ slipped on his coat. "Smith Island."

He walked off.

Abby was so confused. Why did he want to see her? They were supposed be avoiding each other. Not sneaking off.

She'd already said her goodbyes to everyone, so she just grabbed her things and left.

EJ's eyes followed her.

Sami noticed the intense look on his face.

She walked up. "Is there a problem with Abby?"

EJ adjusted his tie. "Yes, she is still suspicious."

Sami sighed. "I thought you handled everything?"

"I did too. I should leave, I need to talk to her."

Sami pushed him. "Go…and now. Hope keeps looking at Gabi, and it's not helping that Gabi is acting like a nervous wreck. Hope already has Julie in her ear, but everyone knows she is crazy. We don't need Abby in her ear too, because she is not so crazy."

EJ nodded. "I'll see you later."

He slipped out...

Abby wasn't sure if she should go to Smith Island or not, but EJ really looked rattled.

Did someone find out?

She would just die, if anyone knew.

She knew she shouldn't meet him, but she found herself on a ferry headed to Smith Island...

Abby arrived before he did.

She walked into the cabin and as soon as she opened the door, images of her and EJ having sex flooded her head.

His lips all over her body, the pain, the pleasure...the guilt.

"Abigail."

She jumped and turned.

"EJ...what is going on? Why did you need to see me?"

He walked in slamming the door behind him.

He took off his coat, and placed it on the chair.

"Abigail, I have to ask you a question. A rather serious question."

Her eyes widen. "What? If...you are worried, I haven't told a soul, I swear."

EJ ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Abigail, were you a...virgin when we had sex?"

Abby's heart dropped. She had a lot of things running through her mind, but this was not one of them. "Who told you? Gabi? Did you tell her we slept together?"

"Of course not! It's not important how I found out, if it's not true, then...Is it true?"

Abby turned her back to him.

She lied. "No."

EJ relaxed. "So, it's false?"

She looked down. "Yes." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Abigail, when I thought there was a possibility that I took your virginity...let's just say it did not sit well with me."

She wiped her face. "Well...you didn't. I've had plenty of sex."

There was something about that statement that didn't sound truthful.

It was the way she'd said it.

"Who was your first?"

Abby turned. "What?"

She was lying, he could see it in her eyes.

EJ repeated himself. "Who was your first, Abigail?"

She shrugged. "Just some guy."

"A name please?"

"Um...his name...was...Tim...Timothy."

"Abigail, you are lying."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

He walked up to her, and studied her face. "Yes, you are.

"No...ok. Ok! I'm lying!"

EJ's eyes widen. "I...was...your first?"

"Yes. Yes, EJ."

"Abigail! Why on earth didn't you stop me?!"

Tears fell down her face. "I don't know! I don't know."

EJ sat down on the bed.

*silence*

As bad as she felt, Abby knew it was not his fault. "EJ...you didn't know. Nothing happened that I didn't want to happen. So, no need to feel guilty, or sorry for me. I made the choice to have sex with you. You didn't force me to do anything. I am a grown woman."

He was not really interested in anything she had to say. Not at that exact moment. "Goddamn, Abigail."

"It's fine EJ. I'm fine. When I get married I just won't be a virgin, no big deal."

"It is a big deal. Were you saving yourself for marriage?"

She dropped her head. "It doesn't matter now."

"It matters Abigail."

"I'm no longer a virgin, so no it doesn't. Unless you can erase the past?"

"I could marry you."

Abby looked up and smiled. "No you couldn't and no you would not. Sami would kill you...and me. If she didn't, my mother would. Thanks but no thanks. When I marry it will be for love, not pity. Those types of relationships never work."

"I suppose you're right."

"I am right, and I would never marry...a bad man. The man I marry will be good, decent, and have a conscience."

EJ smiled. "And he will never make you happy."

"I beg to differ."

"Abigail, we had sex...quite a few times that day. Were...you ok physically?"

"Yes, I could walk the next day."

He did not think that was funny.

She smiled. "I was sore for a couple of days, but other than that I was fine."

He nodded. "I guess a little soreness is to be expected."

"Yes, I suppose so." She sighed. "Well, if that's it...I really think we should end this impromptu meeting. I really have to get back to the hospital."

He nodded. "Sure." He stood up. "Would you like a ride back?"

She shook her head. "The next ferry will be leaving soon, I'll just wait."

He sat down. "If you won't accept a ride, I'll just have to wait with you."

"EJ, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a good idea. We're adults, we can control ourselves."

She sat down in one of the chairs. "Ok, fine. You took my virginity, I guess the least you could do is wait with me."

"That's not funny, Abigail. I feel terrible."

"The man without a conscience feels terrible?"

"These are special circumstances. I've always liked and respected you."

Abby grinned. "The bad man who popped my cherry tells me he has always liked and respected me. A dream come true."

EJ smiled, but the smile soon faded. "On a serious note, I'm sure you are disappointed, and full of regrets, but I promise you are still the same good person you were before we had sex."

"Thank you."

"Abigail, I...how was your...the experience for you?"

"My first time with you?"

"Is there another first time, please tell me you are pulling one over on me, and there is another first?"

"Sorry, I can't do that. But you would like to know how you stack up?" She shrugged. "I don't have anything to compare it to."

"Of course you don't." EJ felt uncomfortable asking her this, but he had to know. "Was it horrible...for you?"

"EJ, it was fine."

"Fine?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what exactly you want me to say?"

"I just require the truth...please."

She smiled. "That's hard, because we are supposed to be pretending as though it never happened. Remember?"

"Under the circumstances that's kind of hard. Not that it wasn't before. Was it too painful?"

"There was pain."

EJ ran his hands down his face. "My goodness Abigail, and we were together multiple times."

"There was pain, EJ, but...it's not the pain I remember. It's not the pain I can't stop thinking about."

Their eyes meet for a brief moment.

*silence*

She made an attempt at changing the subject. "Did you enjoy Arianna's christening?"

"I can't remember anything about the ceremony, I was busy thinking about other things. Like the possibility of popping your, what did you call it? Cherry?"

Abby laughed. "I'm sure you have popped a few cherries in your lifetime."

"I don't think I have."

"So, you stick to the seasoned woman?"

"Typically."

"Was it...a bad experience for you? You can be honest, EJ. You won't hurt my feelings. I can handle it."

"After three times, you have to ask that question? Abigail, I had every intention of waiting till your mother and brother left for work and school respectively, and having my way with you, all over that house. And after I was done, it was quite possible that you would not have been able to walk. That's me being honest."

After that, Abby knew it was time to leave.

She stood up. "It's almost time for the ferry to leave, we should go."

He got up. "Yes, after you..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Abigail…...Chapter 4**

Jennifer pulled up to the DiMera mansion.

She really hated the sight of it.

If it were not for her daughter, she would have never driven through those gates.

The DiMera's were an evil family and she was determined to keep them away from Abby.

She got out of her car, walked up to the door, and pressed the button...

EJ was sitting in the great room working on his laptop.

Sami and Stefano were out of town on business.

Sami's kids were with their father, Lucas.

EJ didn't have any children

He wanted them, and for a minute he thought Sami's twins were his, but two separate DNA tests proved otherwise.

He was actually anxious to have a child of his own, but Sami wanted to wait until after they were married. Reluctantly, EJ agreed.

*doorbell*

He looked up.

Who on earth could that be?

He wasn't expecting anyone, and he was really not in the mood for visitors...

The double doors to the great room opened.

The DiMera butler appeared. "A Jennifer Deveraux to see you Sir."

EJ placed his glasses on the table. "Send her in."

Jennifer walked in.

EJ stood up. "If you are looking for Samantha, she is not here. I'm afraid she has went out of town on business."

"I am not here to see Sami, I am here to see you."

"Me? What could you possibly want with me?"

"I want you stay away from my daughter."

"When have I been near your daughter?"

"EJ, don't play dumb with me. Hope told me she saw the two of you talking at the christening."

"I spoke with quite a few people at the christening, and yes your daughter was one of them."

"She also said, Abby seemed stressed around you."

"You can't blame that on me. The poor girl was worried about becoming a godmother. It didn't have anything at all to do with me."

"I don't believe you. Hope is very good at reading situations, and she thinks something is up, and I do too. Abigail has been acting really peculiar."

"Have you spoken with your daughter? Because if not, I suggest you do so."

"I will, but first I wanted to speak with you. Stay away from my daughter. I am warning you."

"Warning me?" EJ's eyes narrowed. "Don't threaten me Jennifer. I haven't done anything to your daughter. I like Abigail, and I would never intentionally hurt her."

"I don't want you liking her. In fact just ignore her. Pretend as though she does not exist."

"Abigail is an adult, and I plan on treating her as such."

"EJ, stay away from her. She is a young impressionable girl, and I don't want you and your family corrupting her."

EJ smirked. "Corrupting her?"

He would just love to tell her, how he corrupted her daughter, in the Horton Cabin, and also right in her own home, but he wouldn't…because it would hurt Abigail, and his relationship with Samantha would be all but over.

He continued. "No one has corrupted anybody."

"I just want you to stay away from her. You and your family are vile human beings, and I don't want any of you around my children."

EJ was done with this conversation.

He walked up to her. "Don't ever come into my house threatening me, and insulting my family. I told you I haven't done anything to Abigail. But if you ever threaten me again you will regret it. Now, let me show you the way out."

He grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out of the great room.

Jennifer struggled to get out of his tight grasp. "EJ! Take your hands off me!"

"I will as soon as you are outside of this house."

He opened the door and pushed her out, slamming the door behind him...

Abby was sitting on the sofa watching television, when her mother came in.

Her mother walked in and threw her purse up against the wall, which startled Abby.

"Oh my God! Mom?! What's wrong?!"

"EJ DiMera is what's wrong! Listen to me Abigail, I do not want you talking to him, at all!"

Abby nodded. "Ok, but why? What happened?"

"Hope told me she saw the two of you at the christening talking. She said you looked uneasy. Is he holding something over your head?"

Abby shook her head. "No...of course not."

"Well, what were the two of you talking about?"

Abby's heart started racing. "Nothing...just the christening."

"Abigail, is he the reason you've been acting strange?"

"No!"

"Something tells me that isn't true. I can tell when you're lying."

"I am not lying."

"I really…really hope you're not." Jennifer reached down and picked up her purse. "And I stopped by the DiMera mansion."

Abby's eyes widen. "You...did? Why?"

"I wanted to have a talk with EJ. He thought I was there to see Sami."

"Was she there?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, apparently Sami is out of town. Do you know he physically threw me out of his house?!"

Abby stood up. "What?!"

"Yes, that's why you have to stay away from him. I don't want you talking to a man, who would treat a woman like that. No more conversations with EJ, do you understand?"

Abby nodded.

"I'm serious, Abigail."

"I know."

Jennifer pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower."

"Ok."

Jennifer left.

Abby could not believe EJ treated her mother that way.

She looked down at her clothes.

She was wearing a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt, and some gym shoes.

She grabbed her coat, purse, and left...

EJ poured himself a shot of brandy, and downed it.

Maybe, he should not have thrown Jennifer out in the manner that he did?

He chuckled.

Yes, he should have.

He sat down and opened his laptop.

The doors to the great room swung open.

"EJ! How dare you treat my mother like trash!"

The DiMera butler rushed in. "I tried to stop her!"

EJ waved him off. "I'll handle her."

He nodded and closed the doors, leaving EJ and Abby alone.

"You're going to handle me like you handled my mother?"

EJ took off his glasses, stood up, and walked up to her. "Your mother came into my house, hurling threats."

"And you threw her out like she was a bag of trash!"

"She was acting like trash."

Abby made an attempt at slapping him, but he caught her arm.

"I am not that man dear. If you strike me, I will strike you back."

She jerked away. "If you hit me I will have you arrested."

"I could actually have you arrested for trespassing. No one invited you in."

"You are a despicable man."

EJ adjusted his tie. "Sometimes."

Abby continued. "And I cannot wait to tell Hope, everything I know about Nick, including the things you told me."

He moved closer. "Are you threatening me, Abigail?" He reached up and cupped her chin.

She knocked his hand away. "No, it's not a threat. I **_promise_** to tell Hope everything."

"Go right ahead, talk to Hope, tell her what you know. And I **_promise_** to tell your mother, how I popped her sweet innocent daughter's cherry, in the cabin owned by her family. I'm sure she would be very interested in knowing that."

Abby's mouth dropped open. "You...wouldn't tell her anything, because if you told her, then Sami would find out. And I know you would never want that to happen."

"No, I would not want Samantha finding out, however first and foremost, I'm nobody's b*tch. Not yours or your mother's. Not even Samantha's. So, don't come in here trying to back me up in a corner, little girl."

Tears filled her eyes. "You are scum. You know that's a sensitive subject for me, and yet you would use it against me."

"You didn't have a problem using my sensitive subject against me."

"It's not the same, EJ."

"Maybe not, but right now it's helping my cause."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "You would really tell my mother?"

He reached up and wiped it away. "If...and only if I had no choice. A choice that only **_you_**…left me."

Abby quickly realized she'd lost this battle.

She would never want to disappoint her mother, and something told her, that EJ was not bluffing.

She glared at him. "Don't ever touch my mother again."

"Tell your mother to keep her threats and insults to herself."

She stormed out.

EJ sat down, put his glasses back on, and logged onto his laptop ...

It's the next day, and Abby is at work.

She really didn't have time to think about what transpired yesterday, because she'd been extremely busy.

She was on her way to her office, when the elevator doors opened and EJ exited.

They almost collided.

Abby barely acknowledged him.

She walked around him and continued down the hall.

His eyes followed her.

He wanted to go after her, but this was not the time nor the place.

He would catch up with her later.

He walked in the opposite direction...

Abby pulled her keys out of her purse.

She stepped off the parking deck elevator and headed in the direction of her car.

She instantly noticed a black limousine following her.

She started walking faster.

She looked back.

The car stopped, and the back window rolled down.

It was EJ. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you, and we don't have anything to talk about."

"Abigail, stop being unreasonable."

She stopped and looked back at him. "I'm been unreasonable?! Give me a break! Have you forgotten what happened yesterday? I'll remind you! You threw my mother out of your house!"

"I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I'm not apologizing for that."

"An apology is not even necessary, because I wouldn't accept it anyway."

She continued walking to her car.

The limo followed her.

She stopped. "Stop following me." She looked around. "Someone is going to see you."

"Get in."

"No."

"Abigail, get in, or I will get out and we'll converse right here, out in the open. And just maybe one of you mother's co workers will walk by, see us, and tell her."

"EJ, we do not have anything to talk about."

"Ok fine." EJ opened the door.

Abby looked around. "Ok...ok...don't...get out."

He slid over and she got in.

**Part 2**

She closed the door. "Ok, what?"

EJ pressed the button and the divider went up.

The limo started moving.

Abby turned in her seat. "Wait, I didn't say I would leave with you."

"We can't sit here, I'll bring you back." EJ removed his jacket. "I don't want any ill feelings between us."

She looked out the window. "Too late. Look, we were never friends. I hardly know you, and you hardly know me. Let's just stick to the original plan. Pretend as if nothing happened and move on. I just hope and pray you didn't do anything to Nick."

"I did not, and that is the truth."

She turned and looked at him. "I really hope it is, but if I thought Nick's life was in jeopardy or he was hurt, all bets would be off. I would choose his well being over our dirty little secret. Even though it would kill me to hurt my mother." She looked back out of the window. "I just wonder why he hasn't called?"

EJ did not want to talk about Nick. "He's fine, I'm sure he'll be in contact soon."

"I wish I could talk to him, and just erase these past couple of weeks."

"You would like to erase what happened between us?"

"Yes, because you are not bad, you are evil."

"I have my flaws, but I am not evil. I can assure you of that."

"You cannot assure me of anything."

He noticed how faraway she was sitting. "Abigail, if you moved any further away, you'd be on the expressway."

"I wish to God I was on the expressway. I would rather be out there dodging cars, than be in here with you."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, you should."

He reached over and touched her hand.

She moved it to her lap. "Don't you dare touch me with those hands. The same hands that threw my mother out into the street."

"Your mother came into my house, and disrespected it. She deserved to be thrown out."

She looked over at him. "You are a horrible human being. I can't believe you would treat a lady that way, and actually think it's ok?"

"If she'd been acting like a lady, it never would have happened."

"Wow! Just to think, I once admired you. I thought you had everything. You were good looking, rich, successful, but you are a evil, disrespectful man. And I don't like you."

EJ leaned back. "You wish you didn't like me."

Abby shook her head and laughed. "My God, and you have the biggest ego!"

"It didn't get that way overnight."

She crossed her arms. "Just take me back to the hospital."

"Abigail, we are not done."

She stared straight ahead. "We have nothing left to talk about."

"I disagree, we have a lot to talk about."

She turned her body towards him. "Like what? Are you planning on giving me the play by play on how you threw my mother out of your-"

Without warning he grabbed her, and kissed her hard, mostly to shut her up.

She pulled away. "Don't do that, EJ."

He ignored her and kissed her again.

She pushed him. "Are you crazy?!"

"Not even in the slightest."

"I think you have a personality disorder. Yesterday, you blackmailed me, today you are acting like I'm the one with the problem-"

He grabbed and kissed her again, but this time he held her there.

She tried to push him away, but to no avail.

She felt his hand sliding up her leg.

Abby really wished she was wearing pants.

She quickly brought her knees together.

He moved down to her neck…pulling the skin into his mouth.

Abby felt herself caving…giving in to what she really wanted.

She was still angry with him, and he knew it, but that only served as motivation.

He continued his assault on her neck.

He could feel her relaxing, and all of her defenses crumbling.

His hand started to creep up her leg.

Abby hardly noticed, because EJ was doing a number on her neck.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

EJ slipped his hand inside her panties, she felt his fingers rubbing her...and then plunging deep into her.

She moaned, reached down, and clamped her hand around his wrist.

Was she trying to remove it? Or hold it there?

She collapsed against the seat, and released his wrist.

EJ didn't let up, his lips were still working their magic on her neck, while his fingers handled everything below.

She grabbed his wrist again. "I'm...oh...EJ..."

She was close, he could feel it, so he increased his pace, until she bit her lip, arched her back, and got her much needed release.

He released her neck and removed his hand.

He pulled her over, lifting her, and now she's straddling him.

Abby was still trying to catch her breath. "EJ...this is not...a good idea. Not...only is it not a good idea, but I'm still upset with you."

"I'm aware of that."

He slid his hand up into her hair, and pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

She tried resisting, but EJ was going to war with her, and she was losing.

It didn't help that he was an excellent kisser.

He was devouring her, and she felt like she had no choice, but to kiss him back.

He reached down and unfastened his belt.

He slid his pants down and sprung free.

She broke the kiss and looked down at **_him_**.

He grabbed her hand, and placed it on his manhood.

She jerked her hand away.

He grabbed her hand again and placed it back on his length.

He moved her hand up and down, showing her...teaching her.

He looked into her eyes. "It will not harm you, I swear."

Abby was scared, she had never touched a man before.

She was so embarrassed, she had no clue what to do, or how to do it.

She was well-versed in a lot of things, but sex was not one of them.

She had never even seen an adult movie.

She really wished she had right now.

She wondered what he was thinking?

He removed his hand.

Abby tried to remain calm. (Now, I'm supposed to do this by myself?)

She cautiously ran her hand up and down his member.

He closed his eyes.

She was no expert, which was fine with EJ. The fact that she was even touching him, was driving him insane.

He grunted and she jumped, quickly removing her hand.

He opened his eyes and kissed her. "You didn't hurt me, it was quite the opposite."

He slipped his hands up under her dress, and pulled on the thin strap of her thong. "Would you like to remove these?"

Abby didn't respond.

She didn't know what to say.

If she would have said yes, it would be like admitting she wanted him.

And she did want him.

EJ ran his hand up and down the thin material that covered the very heart of her.

She closed her eyes.

EJ picked her up, hooked his thumb inside her panties, moving them to the side, and eased her down on his manhood.

She grabbed a hold of his tie, and pulled hard, as her body swallowed him inch by inch.

EJ didn't move, not at first.

He gave her body time to adjust.

He watched her closely.

Her eyes were still closed.

There were so many emotions running across her face.

He reached up and caressed her cheek.

She released his tie, leaned forward, kissed his forehead, and slowly started moving her hips.

She was ready...

EJ fastened his pants.

Abby adjusted her dress. "We should not have done that. Are you trying to turn me into your mistress?"

"Of course not."

"I don't believe you. Did you plan on seducing me?"

"I didn't plan anything."

Abby shook her head. "This is so wrong. If my mother found out..."

EJ interrupted. "She won't find out."

"This cannot happen again. We have to stay away from each other. It's bad enough that I lost my virginity to you, but to keep making the same mistake over and over again, is crazy. I never thought I'd be sleeping with a man, who doesn't even really know me. You don't know what's my favorite food, my favorite color, things that tick me off. You don't know anything about me, and I don't know anything about you. But we are doing something so intimate, so extremely intimate! This is something that should be reserved for someone you love."

"Good Lord, Abigail. People have sex all the time. Sometimes without knowing the other person's name."

"I don't, EJ. I don't understand why I keep making the same mistake, this is going nowhere. We can't even go out on a date, not even if we wanted to. You are engaged, and my mom hates you. I honestly can't blame her, especially after you threw her out of your house. And knowing all of that, I had sex with you...again. What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"There is a lot wrong with me. You have seen me naked, and have never even given me flowers, or bought me dinner."

"So, if a person gave you flowers and bought you dinner, they could see you naked?"

"That's not what I meant."

EJ smiled and touched her cheek. "I know what you meant, I was just joking."

She removed his hand. "What is there is to joke about?! This is not funny. I'm going to hell! That's not funny."

"Abigail, you are not going to hell."

The limo pulled up into the parking deck.

It stopped behind Abby's car.

"Yes, I am. Goodbye, EJ."

She was just about to open the door, when EJ stopped her.

"What is your favorite color?"

"It doesn't matter." She exited the car, closing the door behind her.

EJ rolled down the window. "Abigail, I asked you a question."

She unlocked her car door. "And I answered it."

"I want to know, and I'm not leaving until you answer me."

She walked back up to the limo. "EJ, please leave, before someone sees you. For the love of God, Don't you care?"

"Yes, I care. Answer the question."

She sighed. "My favorite color is red. My favorite food...Oreos. Lying ticks me off. So right now, I'm ticking me off. Goodbye."

She rushed back over to her car and jumped in.

The limo pulled off...

It's later and Abby is at home in her room.

Her mother is working late and JJ is downstairs doing his homework.

*doorbell*

JJ got up and answered it.

"Delivery for Miss Abigail Deveraux."

JJ's eyes widen. "Um...ok..."

Abby had just finished taking a shower, when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

She pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She yelled. "It's open!"

JJ walked in. "I think you should come downstairs."

"Why? JJ, what have you done?"

JJ's eyes widened. "Nothing, I swear. All I did was open the door."

"Open the door?"

He held up his hands. "That's it."

She rushed past him, and ran down the stairs.

She stopped before reaching the bottom. "Oh...my...God."

Their living room was covered in an assortment of red flowers.

JJ followed her down. "Someone must really like you." He walked over and picked up a box that was wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Here is something else."

He handed her the box.

She unwrapped it.

It was a package of Oreos.

She smiled.

There was a card, she opened it.

_A truth because I don't want to tick you off: I like you._

*doorbell*

JJ and Abby looked at each other.

Abby walked over and answered the door.

It was a delivery from one of the most expensive restaurants in Salem.

She accepted it.

JJ grinned. "I didn't even realize you were dating."

Abby shook her head. "I'm not."

She had no idea why EJ would order her food, but she was determined to find out.

She took the card, Oreos, food, and a single red rose upstairs.

She placed all of the things down, locked her door, and picked up her cell phone.

She dialed EJ's number.

He answered. "Are you having dinner?"

"No, not yet, and how am I supposed to explain all of those flowers to my mother?"

"You will think of something. Do you like them?"

She picked up the red rose. "I like them."

"Sit down, eat your food while it's hot."

"I'll eat it when I hang up."

"I want you to eat it now. Is your laptop near?"

"Yes."

"Log on, let's Skype."

"What?"

He repeated it. "Let's Skype."

"EJ, are you crazy?"

"No one is here, and you're in your room correct?"

"Yes."

"Just turn down the volume."

Abby didn't know what was going on, but she logged on, and minutes later she saw EJ looking back at her.

"EJ, what is the point of all of this?"

"We are going to have dinner together."

"Now, I know you're crazy."

"I sent you flowers, candy, well cookies, and the truth. All of the things you love."

She grinned. "This is crazy."

"I like you Abigail, and I don't want you to feel any less, because of what happened between us. I've given you flowers, and I've bought you dinner."

"EJ, I told you that is not what I meant."

"I know, just humor me, because this is the best I can do. Shall we?"

Abby looked at EJ who was dressed impeccably as usual, and she looked down at herself. "I look a mess."

"You look fine. Sit down."

She sighed. "Ok..."

They are eating dinner.

EJ looked up at her. "Are you enjoying your meal?"

"Yes, but I had no idea this restaurant delivered."

"They don't, they just made an exception."

"EJ?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing?"

He looked up at her. "I'm not sure..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Abigail…...chapter 5**

Abby sat up and looked at the clock on her nightstand.

It was two in the morning.

Lately, she'd been having a hard time sleeping.

When she did sleep, she would dream about **_him_**, and when she was awake, she would think about **_him._**

She just could not stop thinking about EJ, and she couldn't understand why.

Was she getting emotionally attached?

Maybe she was confusing lust with something else?

Or maybe it was because he was her first?

She even had a hard time concentrating at work.

He was a constant in her head.

She just couldn't get rid of him.

She prayed and asked God to take the feelings away, because EJ was engaged, and if that wasn't bad enough, her mother hated him.

She didn't blame her.

If she had a daughter she wouldn't want her getting involved with him either.

He was complicated, manipulative, disrespectful, and downright evil at times.

So, why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

She came to the conclusion that she had to reconnect with her friends.

Friends that she'd hardly seen, since sleeping with EJ.

Gabi was one of those friends.

Abby had not seen Gabi since the christening. So she decided to stop by her apartment.

The apartment she shared with Will and Sonny.

Abby noticed fairly quickly how strange Gabi was acting.

Abby was sitting on the sofa holding Arianna, and Gabi was looking as if she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

She couldn't sit still and she was extremely jumpy.

"Gabi, are you ok?"

Gabi dropped Arianna's bottle, and as quickly as she dropped it, she picked it back up. "Um...yes, I'm fine. Why...do...you ask?"

"I don't know. You act like something is bothering you."

Gabi ran her fingers through her dark hair. "I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping much...lately. Arianna has a slight cold."

"Isn't Will helping you?"

"Yeah...he's been great. He hasn't been sleeping either."

"I could take Arianna for a couple of hours, to give you both a break." Abby kissed Arianna's cheek. "I could use a little alone time with my goddaughter."

"Maybe tomorrow? Sami and Lucas are stopping by."

All of sudden, Abby felt extremely uncomfortable. She did not want to see Sami. "When...what...time are they stopping by?"

"Around seven, we're having dinner."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. Well, I won't keep you."

Gabi placed the bottle on the coffee table. "You are more than welcome to stay."

"I can't. I'm having dinner with my mother and JJ."

At that moment Will and Sonny walked through the door.

They said their hellos.

Abby noticed a ring on Will's left hand. "Oh my God, what is that?"

Will looked confused. "What?"

Abby pointed. "That ring…on your finger!"

Will looked at Sonny. "I'm sorry, I forgot to take it off."

Sonny smiled. "It's fine. I guess we might as well tell her." He looked at Abby. "We are engaged."

Abby's eyes widen. "What?! Congratulations!"

Will brought his finger up to his mouth. "Shhh...I don't want my mother and father to overhear. It's almost time for them to stop by."

Abby questioned Will. "You're not going to tell them?"

"We are planning on telling them at dinner."

Abby stood up and handed Gabi, Arianna.

She hugged Will and Sonny. "I am so happy...for the both of you."

They thanked her.

"So, no one else knows?"

Will grabbed Sonny's hand. "Just the people in this room."

Abby reassured them. "I won't say a word, I promise, not until you two give me the go ahead."

Will smiled. "Thanks."

"How soon are you two going to tie the knot?"

"After my mom and EJ are married. I want her to be able concentrate on her own ceremony. She's been waiting forever to marry him."

Abby swallowed hard. "Oh...I understand."

She picked up her purse. "Well, I should really get going."

Gabi thanked her for stopping by.

She kissed Arianna, congratulated Will and Sonny again, and left...

Abby unlocked the door and went in.

No one was home.

They were supposed to be having dinner together, because her mother was going out of town for a couple of days.

She was attending a conference in Philadelphia, and was supposed to leave in the morning.

Abby looked at the clock. She was starving. "Sandwich it is..."

Abby was in the kitchen, when she heard the front door open.

She walked out into the living room.

It was her mother.

"Mom, what happened to dinner? And where is JJ?"

"JJ is on the way. I'm sorry, I'll can whip something up right quick."

Abby threw up her hand. "No need, I'm making a sandwich. What time is your flight in the morning?"

"The flight is at six. And about that..."

"What's wrong? You're not going?"

Jennifer tossed her purse onto the sofa. "I'm going to need you to go in my place. I don't feel comfortable leaving JJ."

"I can keep an eye on him."

"I'm not saying you can't. I just think it's best if I stay."

Abby sighed. "Mom, I can watch JJ."

"I trust you, I do, but with everything that's been going on, I think it's better if I stay here."

Abby nodded. "If I go, what would I have to do?"

"It's just a bunch of seminars. All you have to do is take a lot of notes, and get as many pamphlets as possible. I'll do the rest."

"And that's it?"

Jennifer nodded. "That's it."

Abby really could use a break from Salem, so she agreed. "Ok, am I the only one going?"

"No, a member of the board is also going, but they won't be attending the seminars. They'll be attending a different event. Actually, I think it's Evelyn Mulberry who is going."

"Well, I guess I should head upstairs and pack."

"Would you like some help?"

Abby shook her head. "No, I should be fine. What should I wear? Business casual?"

"Professional."

"Ok." Abby went back in the kitchen finished making her sandwich, and headed back out into the living room carrying a plate.

Her mother stopped her. "Are you really ok with going?"

"Yes, I'm actually excited. This is just what I needed. You have no idea."

She sprinted up the stairs.

The front door swung open.

JJ rushed in. "I am so sorry I'm late."

Jennifer threw her hand up. "Save it..."

Abby spent the next several hours doing laundry and packing.

She was only staying for a couple of days, but it was always better to take more than less.

She didn't make it to bed till after twelve, and she was back up three and a half hours later.

She was exhausted.

Thank God, she was traveling first class, because she would have no problem sleeping on the plane…...

When she arrived she had to shower and haul a**, because the first seminar was starting in forty five minutes.

The seminars were taking place in the hotel she was staying at.

She was grateful, because there was no way she'd be on time, if she had to travel to another place.

The first seminar lasted six hours.

Abby was exhausted, but she enjoyed it.

It was very informative.

The purpose of the seminars, were to provide information to administrators on how to make their hospitals run as smoothly as possible.

Abby learned quite a few things during the first seminar, and she was looking forward to the next one.

She also met a couple of people, and they ended up inviting her to dinner, but she declined.

She was just too tired.

She just wanted to go back to her hotel room and crash.

Abby was in no rush to leave the conference room, because there was about two hundred people filing out.

She decided to wait until it cleared out.

She took that opportunity to talk to some of the instructors, and ended up leaving an hour later.

She walked out into the lobby, and straight up to the elevator.

There was a crowd of about five waiting.

The bell went off and the elevator doors opened.

She was the last to board.

There was a guy standing next to her, desperately trying to make eye contact with her.

Abby was not in the mood, so she stared straight ahead.

There was a set of elevators adjacent to the one she was on.

The doors to that elevator opened.

Their eyes met.

Abby's eyes widened. (Oh my God)

He nodded and stepped off the elevator

The doors to her elevator closed...

Abby was in shock. (What was EJ DiMera doing in Philadelphia?)

Maybe, her mind was playing tricks on her?

He couldn't possibly be in Philadelphia.

What reason would he even have?

The bell went off, the doors opened, she stepped off the elevator, and headed down the hall to her room.

She stopped, turned, and walked back to the elevator.

She was just about to press the button, when she changed her mind.

She continued down the hall...

She walked into her room, still in shock.

At that moment her cell phone rung.

She picked it up, expecting it to be him.

It was her mom.

She answered. "Mom?"

"Abigail, I'm so happy I finally got in touch with you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, actually everything is fine. You will never believe this, but Nick is home."

"He's home?! What?! When? Have you seen him?!"

"Yes, I have, and he is fine."

"Where has he been?!"

"New York. He said he just needed a break from everything."

"Where is he now?"

"With Hope and Julia."

Abby's voice shook. "Mom...are...you sure he's fine?"

"I'm positive. I saw him. Baby, he is fine."

Abby wiped her tears away. She was so happy. "I'm so happy he's ok. I was so worried."

"We all were. Abby, there is one more thing."

"What?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Nick. EJ DiMera is in Philadelphia. Evelyn Mulberry had a family emergency. Have you seen him?"

So, her mind was not playing tricks on her.

Abby didn't know what to say, so she lied. "No."

"Abby, there is no reason for the two of you to talk. Ignore him."

Abby changed the subject. "I haven't even seen him, I'm just so happy Nick is ok."

"Me too, Baby."

"Mom, let's just focus on that. I don't want to talk about EJ, but I would love tell you all about the first seminar."

"How was it?"

Abby and Jennifer spent the final few minutes of their phone call, talking about what happened during the seminar.

After disconnecting the call, Abby let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, God." She was so happy to hear Nick was back and ok.

She guess EJ was telling the truth, Nick was fine.

She should apologize.

She sent him a text: _Room number?_

Seconds later she received a reply...

"Samantha, relax!"

Sami was screaming through the receiver.

"He is here! Back in Salem! I don't understand! We killed him!"

"Have you seen him?"

"No, but Gabi has."

"You have to go to her, and talk to her. You should all remain calm. Don't admit to anything. If he doesn't say anything, neither should any of you."

Sami sighed. "Ok, you're right."

*knock at the door*

EJ stood up and walked towards the door. "I have to go, I'll call you later."

He disconnected the call and opened the door.

Abby smiled. "Penthouse, I should have known. No double beds for batman."

"Hello, Abigail."

"You didn't seem shocked to see me, when...I saw you earlier. I was shocked to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm attending a conference, just like you."

"Don't you have other things to do? I find it extremely odd that you would be attending a hospital conference."

"You shouldn't, I am committed to seeing our hospital improve. And yes I have other things I could be doing, but I can handle them when I get back. Pardon me, but would you like to come in?"

Abby shook her head. "No. I have some news…I don't know if you've heard, but Nick is back. He is alive and well."

"I've heard."

"I guess I should apologize, for thinking you did something to him. So, I apologize."

"That's not necessary."

"It is. I just don't understand why you were so hell bent, on me not saying anything to Hope?"

EJ leaned up against the door frame. "I told you, because Gabi didn't want anyone knowing about their fight."

"Honestly, I'm just happy Nick is ok. And again...I apologize for thinking the worst."

*silence*

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. I...guess I better get going."

She was just about to head down the hall when EJ asked her a question.

"Where?"

She turned. "Excuse me?"

"Where do you have to be? You're done for the day."

"I'm tired. I've been up since three thirty."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Stay, have dinner with me."

"EJ...that's not a good idea."

"Great food...great wine, even better company, I don't understand how you can say no?"

"There are a lot of reasons to say no."

"Abigail, it's just dinner."

"But it won't be just dinner. If I accept we'll end up in bed. You know it and I do too. I really…really should go."

Abby turned and walked as quickly as she could to the elevator.

She pressed the button.

She looked down the hall.

EJ was still standing in the doorway…watching her.

She looked down. "Don't do that."

"Do what?'

"That thing that you do."

"Abigail, I'm not doing anything."

She looked up at the numbers. "Why is this elevator taking so long?!

"Relax, it's coming."

The elevator bell went off, and the doors opened, but Abby didn't move.

She just stood there.

The doors closed.

She walked back down to his room.

She looked up at him. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here...in Philadelphia? Is it because I'm here?"

"The other board member couldn't make it."

She knew it was more to it than that. "So, you volunteered?"

"Yes."

"Did you know I'd be here?"

EJ didn't lie. "Yes."

"I just agreed yesterday."

"I just agreed this morning."

"Oh my God, EJ. I'm trying to move on. Let me."

"I'm not making you do anything you don't want to do."

"No, you are not making me, and yes I am choosing to sleep with you. But you just won't leave me alone. You're following me in parking decks and out of state. Do you like sleeping with two women at the same time, is that it?"

"I'm not sleeping with two women at the same time."

Abby rolled her eyes. "That's not funny."

"Who's laughing?"

She threw her hand up. "What do you want from me? It can't be the sex, because I'm not good at that."

"That, my dear, is your opinion."

"EJ, you don't have to be nice, you will not hurt my feelings. I'm sure I rank low on your list of conquests."

"I had no expectations when we slept together, because it was unexpected. I can assure you, If I would've had any, they would have been exceeded."

"I guess, I should thank you for not hurting my feelings."

"It's the truth." EJ looked up and down the hall. "Come in, you need to eat."

"I can eat in my room."

"You could."

"Damn it, EJ." Abby shook her head. "This will never go anywhere."

"It's just dinner. **_Dinner_**, Abigail."

Abby sighed. "Ok, but I'm leaving afterwards."

EJ moved to the side. "Fine."

She walked past him...

**Part 2**

Abby was almost late to the second seminar.

She rushed in and grabbed a seat in the back.

She should have been exhausted but she felt more alive than she had in a very long time.

She was trying to concentrate on the presentations, but it was difficult.

The events of last night made it extremely challenging...

EJ ordered dinner and had a bottle of wine sent up.

It seemed more like a date than a casual dinner.

He asked her about her time in Europe, and he also shared some of his own stories.

Abby always thought EJ was good looking, but he was also smart, very witty, extremely charming, and actually sweet.

She found him very interesting and life with him was probably never boring.

They spent hours talking.

In a way they never had.

In a way they never could.

After polishing off the bottle of wine, EJ excused himself, and went into the bedroom.

Abby ended up falling asleep on the sofa, which was located in the living area of his suite.

Her nap only lasted a couple of hours.

When she woke up, the room was dark, EJ was M.I.A. and there was a blanket covering her.

She removed it and stood up.

She used one of the extra bathrooms, then headed into the master bedroom.

She walked in and looked around.

The bed was empty.

The room was huge.

Her family was not poor, but they never lived like this.

The same could not be said about the DiMeras.

Everything about them was over the top.

She peeked inside the bathroom.

There was no sign of EJ.

She was just about to leave, when she spotted him standing on the balcony sipping on a glass of wine.

He didn't see her...at least not at first.

She should have said something but she didn't.

She just stared at him.

He looked….perfect.

He turned, walked back in, and closed the glass sliding door behind him.

He placed his glass down, removed his jacket, and tossed it on a chair.

His tie followed. "I thought you were tired?"

"I am. I...was getting ready to leave...I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you for dinner."

"My pleasure."

She looked down at his glass. "I thought we finished that bottle?"

"I ordered another one."

"Oh...well enjoy. Goodnight, and thanks again."

EJ didn't respond.

She walked back out into the living area, slipped on her shoes, and walked towards the door.

She placed her hand on the door handle.

She closed her eyes. "Damn it."

She took her hand off the handle and turned around.

EJ was standing there.

She looked up at him.

*silence*

The tension was thick.

She decided to break it. "Why are you so tall?"

"Why are you so short?"

"Why can't I stop wanting you?" Abby did not mean to say that. "I did not mean to say that."

EJ had no reaction, but he had a question. "Would you like to stay the night?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Forget about good ideas. Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Sleep?"

"You'll sleep some."

She rolled her eyes. "Some?"

"I'm afraid that's all I can guarantee."

"EJ…I thought we were supposed to be just having dinner?"

"I lied. Don't you want to stay?"

Abby had to be honest with herself and him. "Yes, but this is wrong. I don't want to want you. I don't want to do this."

"If you must leave, Abigail...leave."

She looked away.

She needed to leave, she wanted to leave, but she couldn't.

"EJ, why did you kiss me in that cabin? Because you opened a door, that just won't close."

EJ repeated himself. "Abigail, if you must leave….leave."

"I want to, but I can't. There is this….pull."

Abby knew she should leave, it was the right thing to do, but she wanted him.

She needed him.

It was the…**_pull._**

She reached over, yanked his shirt out of his pants, and started releasing the buttons, one by one.

EJ stared into her eyes.

After unbuttoning his shirt, she opened it, and slid her hand across his chest.

He closed his eyes, and then felt her lips on his skin.

EJ was done sitting on the bench, he was ready to play.

He kissed the top of her head, groaned, picked her up, and kissed her passionately.

She kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He took her into the bedroom.

He broke the kiss and placed her on her feet.

He sat down on the bed, pulled her closer, and without warning ripped open her shirt.

The buttons bounced off the floor, and hit the wall.

He took his finger and ran it down the hollow part of her chest.

He looked up at her. "Take it off."

She reached around and unhooked her bra, then pulled the straps down her arms, letting it fall to the floor.

He leaned forward and roughly pulled a nipple into his mouth.

Their first time was unexpected and a shock for them both.

The times that followed were in weird places. For example, her mother's house and in the back of a limo.

Abby learned very quickly, that this time would be different.

And it was.

This was a different EJ.

An EJ with time.

He kissed every inch of her body.

She begged and pleaded for him to take things further but EJ was in no rush.

He took his time, because he had the time…and he used that time.

He was amazing.

He was passionate.

**_It_** was sinful.

He made her toes curl.

Her head spin.

Abby moaned, she screamed, she almost cried.

It could not get any better than what she was experiencing.

How could it?

And finally with her stomach pressed against the bed, and his lips on her neck…he joined his body with hers...

That morning Abby woke up, with her naked body pressed up against his.

Her head was resting on his chest.

She inhaled.

His scent..._**their **_scent was in the air.

She looked up at him.

To her surprise, he was already awake.

He kissed her forehead. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Is it?"

She blushed. "It is." She looked at the clock. "Oh my God, I...have to go. The seminar starts in an hour. I have to shower."

"You could shower here and get dressed later."

Abby nodded. "Ok."

She moved away from him and reached for his shirt.

She pulled it on and slipped out of bed.

EJ smiled. "I have seen you naked before."

She shot him a look.

As if trying to prove his point, he got out of bed...wearing nothing.

Abby looked down at the best part of him.

EJ grinned. "It's like that every morning."

She blushed and felt a tingling deep down in her belly. "I should shower."

His eyes were burning a hole into hers. "Me too."

"I promise, I won't be long."

"I was thinking I might join you."

Abby's eyes widen. "EJ-"

"Abigail, I have kissed every inch of you. I know what you feel like, and I also know what you taste like. Showering together is not that big of a deal."

He grabbed her hand, kissed it, and led her into the bathroom...

"We'll adjourn for lunch! You'll have two hours!"

Abby snapped back to the present.

She spent the first half of the seminar, thinking about EJ.

She couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night, and also this morning.

She'd hardly paid any attention to the presentations, which meant she would have to go over all of the materials later…..

Abby had no idea if EJ was out of his conference.

She thought about calling but changed her mind.

She decided to spend her lunch break in her room.

She ordered lunch, turned on the television, and started looking through the various materials.

*knock at the door*

Abby looked at the time.

It could not possibly be her food, she had just ordered it.

She got up and walked over to the door.

She opened it. "EJ?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Yes, room service."

He walked past her. "Having lunch without me?"

She closed the door. "I had no idea where you were. And I didn't want to assume you wanted to have lunch with me."

"It was safe to assume. So, what are we eating?"

"I ordered a sandwich."

He removed his jacket and sat down on one of the beds. "This room is small."

"I'm small."

He laughed. "Yes, you are. I have to fly back to Salem in a couple of hours. There is something that I need to take care of."

She nodded. "Ok."

There was an awkward silence.

Abby had to know what happens next. "EJ...where do we go from here?"

"I'm not following you."

"What happens now? Between us."

EJ sighed. "I'm engaged and your mother hates me. That's our story."

"So, is this finally it?"

"What are our options? Have an affair?"

"I still want to see you."

"Affairs can be….challenging. And Salem is a small town."

"I know...we'll have to be extra careful."

EJ smirked. "You're ok with going to hell now?"

"Of course not, but it will feel like I'm in hell...if...I...can't see you. I don't want to do what we are doing, but I can't stop wanting you. It's just time I admit it. And it doesn't help that you keep following me."

"I'm not following you."

She smiled. "Ok, no…of course not. You're EJ DiMera, the ladies chase you."

She walked up to him.

He slid his hand up under her dress.

She closed her eyes.

*knock at the door."

He removed it. "Room service."

She smiled, walked over to the door, and opened it...

After eating lunch, she still had 45 minutes before she had to return to the conference room.

That time was spent up against the wall, on the bed...on the floor...on top of the table...in the shower...

Abby was late to the second half of the seminar, but she made it. No thanks to EJ.

He was on his way back to Salem.

She would be leaving in the morning.

Abby smiled to herself and then she felt guilty for smiling.

Why couldn't things be different?

Why couldn't they get to know each other like everyone else?

And then the doubts crept in.

Did Abby really want to do this with EJ?

What if someone found out?

Did she really want to take that chance?

If anyone ever found out, it would destroy both their lives, including the lives of the people they loved.

Abby didn't know what to do…...

Abby left Philadelphia, early the next morning, and arrived in Salem hours later.

She was exhausted, so she ended up sleeping in the rest of the day.

Later that evening, Abby heard a knock at her bedroom door.

She yawned. "Come in."

The door opened.

It was her mother.

She smiled. "Mom."

"Hello, Baby."

Jennifer walked over to the bed and sat down. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine."

Jennifer caressed her cheek. "You look tired."

"I am. The seminars were so long."

"Did you see EJ?"

Abby lied. "No."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Thank God. I was hoping you didn't. Well, get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Ok."

Jennifer got up and left, closing the door behind her.

Abby felt bad, she hated lying to her mother.

Some people were good at being deceptive.

She was not one of them.

She had a conscience and it was already weighing on her...…..

The next couple of days flew by.

Abby hadn't seen or heard from EJ.

Maybe he changed his mind?

If he had, she couldn't blame him.

She had reservations.

She wasn't sure if she could do it.

She didn't know if she was willing to take that chance.

Abby reverted back to what she'd done, after they slept together the first time.

She tried to stay busy.

She worked long hours.

She would go in at nine and leave after eight.

One night she was working late.

She was in the conference room, setting up for an early meeting.

She was almost done.

She yawned and stretched.

She heard the door open and close.

"I'm sorry, but-" She turned. "EJ?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, Abigail." He pressed the button on the door. "I haven't heard from you."

"I...thought...maybe you changed your mind?"

"You didn't call to find out, or were you busy having your own reservations?"

"So, you did change your mind?"

"Abigail, I'm not going to lie, I had second thoughts."

He walked around the conference table and sat down in one of the chairs. "Are you tired?"

She nodded. "Yes, I've been working a lot."

"I know."

"You've been stalking me?"

He grabbed her hand. "No, just being concerned."

"EJ, we can just forget about everything, and pretend as though nothing happened."

"Can you forget?"

"I can try. Can you?"

He shook his head. "No." EJ looked at his watch. "I've been in here for a couple of minutes. By my estimation I can stay in here a couple more, and no one will question it."

He stood up.

Abby looked up at him. "I'm not understanding."

"I have missed you, Abigail. More than I care to admit."

She was not expecting that.

EJ had never expressed any feelings towards her.

EJ continued. "I'm going to place you on top of this conference table. Do not scream. Do not yell."

He grabbed and kissed her...

EJ opened the door, and walked down the hall.

Abby finished up and walked in the opposite direction.

She decided right then and there, that she was willing to take that chance...


	6. Chapter 6

**Abigail…...Chapter 6**

**Monday**

Abby walked up to the nurses' station, and picked up a couple of folders.

She was in the process of looking through them, when Theresa walked up.

"Well, if it isn't the Super Assistant."

Abby looked up and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Theresa?"

"Oh nothing, I just know how much you hate, when I fail to say hello."

Abby laughed. "Yeah right, and I don't have time to exchange pleasantries, I am working. Something you should be doing."

"I'm on a break."

"Aren't you always?"

Theresa moved her hair behind her ears. "Not always."

The elevator bell went off and a group of people exited.

Theresa turned. "Now that is prime rib. He is smoking and rich."

Abby looked up. "Theresa, what are you talking about?"

"That." She pointed to EJ who was walking down the hall. "EJ DiMera. He is so hot and did I say rich?"

Abby looked at him briefly, then turned her attention back to the folders.

Theresa continued. "You know, I have no idea what he sees in Sami? She is as dumb as a rock."

Abby rolled her eyes.

Theresa frowned. "Are you a lesbian?"

"No, Theresa, I am not a lesbian."

Theresa's eyes roamed over her. "Yes, you are. I can tell."

She walked off.

Abby grinned and shook her head.

Her phone beeped.

She pulled it out of her pocket.

She had a new message.

It was from EJ.

_Meet me_

She smiled and looked at the time.

It was time for her to get off.

She went back to her office, wrapped up her work, and left.

She was waiting on the elevator, when EJ walked up.

"Hello, Abigail."

"EJ."

The elevator doors opened, and they along with a host of others, boarded.

EJ and Abby were standing in the back.

He reached down and linked his finger with hers.

He didn't linger, it was very brief.

She exhaled.

She wanted to do more than touch his finger, but she resisted, and stared straight ahead.

Eventually they reached the lobby and went their separate ways.

Abby jumped into her car, and headed in the opposite direction of her house.

She drove thirty miles to a small town.

She turned down a dirt road, and went another couple of miles.

She turned off that road, and drove another half a mile.

Eventually, she stopped at this charming secluded cabin.

A cabin that EJ found.

A cabin that he bought for them...particularly for her.

If EJ had his way, they'd be in a penthouse apartment, but even he had to admit, the likelihood of someone finding their cabin, was slim to none.

Abby loved it.

It was not that big.

It had a kitchen, a couple of bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room.

EJ had it furnished.

All Abby had to do...was show up...

They spent a lot of their alone time in that cabin.

They even managed to spend a whole weekend together.

EJ told Sami he had to go out of town on business, and Abby told her mother that she was going to Atlantic City.

A lot of time was spent in bed, but they also spent time getting to know each other, on an even deeper level.

They debated about everything from politics, to art, and also the best way to raise kids.

EJ had always known Abby was smart, but she was smarter than what he even thought.

By the end of the weekend, they realized, they had quite a few things in common, more than they ever really knew...

When Abby pulled up to the cabin, she spotted EJ's car.

She got out of her car and went in.

She yelled his name, as soon as she unlocked, and opened the door. "EJ!"

She slammed it shut, then felt his hands around her waist, and his lips on her neck.

She giggled. "Hello, Batman."

"Hello."

She turned. "It seems like it has been forever. I missed you."

It had been a week since they'd last been alone.

EJ kissed her forehead. "You have seen me almost everyday. I made sure of that."

"Yes, our chance run ins are fun, but I don't get to touch you...kiss you...feel you." She looked him over. "I think you have gotten taller."

He picked her up and headed into the bedroom. "No, you have gotten shorter."

She laughed.

He placed her on the bed.

She started removing his tie. "Watch out for Theresa, she was eyeing you today."

"And I was eyeing you. Have you made that appointment?"

"Yes, I have an appointment Friday."

He kissed her neck. "Good. I miss the feel of you, without the barriers."

She unbuttoned his shirt. "We were so careless in the beginning."

EJ slid his hand up her skirt. "Yes, we were."

She moaned and fell back onto the bed.

She arched her back and grabbed a handful of the comforter. "EJ..."

He ran his tongue across her lips, seeking entrance.

She parted them, and he slipped his tongue inside, wrapping it around hers.

She moaned into his mouth.

He broke the kiss, stood up, and removed his shirt.

He pulled her up, and she raised her arms.

He pulled her shirt over her head, then grabbed a hold of her bra, and pulled it down.

He got down on his knees, and buried his face in her bosom.

She grabbed a handful of his hair.

EJ loved it when she pulled his hair.

And don't think she didn't know it.

He pushed her back onto the bed.

She kicked off her shoes.

He pushed her skirt up, and made his way up her leg.

She felt the heat of his breath through her lacy underwear.

He made no move to take them off, or push them to the side.

She could feel his lips on her through the thin material.

_It felt good._

_Real good._

_So good._

She closed her eyes.

It was not that long ago when he first kissed her...**_there._**

She remembered being scared.

No one had seen her besides her doctor.

And all of a sudden EJ had his tongue buried deep inside her.

It freaked her out at first, but EJ's skill won out.

She didn't have time to feel anything…besides...exctasy...

Abby opened her eyes.

She was having a hard time coming down from her..._**high.**_

EJ stood up and started undressing.

He walked around the bed.

Abby's eyes followed him.

He climbed in, and rested his back against the headboard.

She stood up and removed the rest of her clothes.

He signaled for her to come and join him.

She crawled to the top of the bed and straddled him.

He caressed her cheek.

He reached over and pulled a condom from up under the pillow.

He handed it to her.

"EJ, you put it on."

"No, Abigail, I want you to put it on."

He knew she was still a little shy when it came to anything sex related.

This was still fairly new to her.

She declined. "I don't want to."

"Sweetheart, just put it on." He smiled. "I assure you, it will not break."

She was so nervous. She had only put a condom on a banana, when she was in high school.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm twenty two, and I am scared to put a condom on a guy."

"Abigail, I don't want nor do I need a professional."

"EJ, I know you're not use to giving your partners instructions. And I'm sure Sami, knows just what to do." She didn't mean to say that. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that."

"I told you, I don't need a professional. And you should stop selling yourself short. There are things you do, things you are not even aware of, that drive me insane. And the fact that you have no idea, makes it even more appealing. Put the condom on, Abigail. I want you."

She opened it.

EJ took the wrapper out of her hand, and threw it on the floor.

"Now, just roll it down."

She slid it down his length.

He closed his eyes.

He loved when she touched him.

She leaned forward and kissed him, the kiss quickly grew in intensity.

She grabbed a hold of the headboard, raised her hips, and lowered herself onto the hardest part of him.

Their moans filled the small room.

EJ reached around and grabbed her derriere...hard.

He slapped one cheek. _***smack***_

She grunted. "Ugh!"

He slapped the other one. **_*smack*_**

She grunted again. "Ugh!"

He'd never done that before.

It caught her off guard.

But she liked it.

He gripped both cheeks, and moved her back and forth on his love.

Her moans got louder, which only served as encouragement.

EJ buried his face into her neck, sucking and kissing on it.

She gripped the headboard and moved her hips, to match his frantic pace.

EJ flipped her over and pressed her up against the bed. It was an attempt at slowing things down, because at that rate, he would not have lasted much longer.

He looked down at her. "I am so drawn to you. The way you think, the shape of your lips…the way you feel…the way you laugh."

She reached up and caressed his cheek.

He kissed her hand. "Abigail…I missed you too."

He slowly pushed himself in and out of her, while planting kisses all over her face, and eventually joining his lips with hers.

Their kiss deepened as he drove his body into hers.

EJ groaned. "Abigail..."

"EJ..."

They both struggled to catch their breaths.

EJ slid down her body, kissed her stomach, and the sides of her torso.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

He rested his head on her stomach.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

He looked up at her. "Are you still enjoying your work at the hospital?"

"Yes, I love it. I'm learning so much. There is a lot that goes into running a hospital."

"Yes, it takes more than doctors and nurses, to make a hospital run smoothly. Do you plan on staying there?"

"I'm not sure. I know I don't plan on being an assistant forever."

"Of course not. You're much too smart."

She smiled. "You think I'm smart?"

"Yes, you are very bright."

"That is a huge compliment coming from you, one of the smartest people I know."

He kissed her stomach. "Tell me...what is wrong with you?" He ran his finger across her stomach. "Because I can't seem to find a flaw."

She grinned. "I'm short."

He laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you cooking?"

"We are cooking."

"EJ, I don't know how to cook, and you are well aware of that. I am a baker. A master baker."

He smiled. "I can teach you how to cook."

"You know, I was really shocked when you cooked dinner for me the first time. I had no idea you knew how to cook. I'm surprised you even know how to tie your shoes. I always assumed your butler did everything."

He laughed. "No, my dear. I am a man of many talents. Tying my shoes happens to be one of them."

She laughed.

He kissed her stomach and made his way up her body.

He gave her a quick hard kiss. "Come now, I'm starving."

He jumped out of bed and pulled her up with him.

He slipped on his boxers.

He picked up his shirt and helped her into it.

He leaned down and kissed her.

He tried to pull away but she held him there, deepening the kiss.

He picked her up.

She broke the kiss. "Ok, let's cook."

He planted a kiss on her neck and headed into the kitchen with her wrapped around his waist...

Abby unlocked the door and went into the house.

Her mother was sitting on the sofa reading.

She looked up. "Hey, Baby."

Abby closed the door. "Hey, I...thought...you'd be in bed by now."

Jennifer shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh...Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to head upstairs."

Jennifer removed her glasses. "No hug?"

Abby was really trying to avoid that.

She showered at the cabin, but she wasn't sure if EJ's smell was in her clothes.

She walked over and hugged her mother. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Baby. And you smell good. What are you wearing?"

Abby's heart dropped. "I'm not sure. I borrowed it from a friend."

Her mom smiled. "A guy friend? The one who sent you a room full of flowers?"

"Um...no, it was another...friend."

Jennifer nodded. "Ok, I won't pry. But I would love to meet the guy, who bought every red flower in Salem, and sent them to my Baby."

Abby forced a smile. "Maybe...one day? Well, I going to go up to my room. I'm beat."

"Ok, Baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Abby headed up the stairs. She hated lying to her mother...

Sami was sitting in the great room when EJ walked in.

She smiled. "Hi."

"Hello."

He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Sami stood up. "You look tired?"

"I am, it has been a long day. A very productive day, but nevertheless still long. How was your day?"

"It was good."

He nodded. "Well, have a goodnight."

He left.

Sami's eyes followed him.

There was a time when he would be all over her, begging her to let him back into her bedroom, but lately that just wasn't the case.

It seemed like he had gotten to the point of not caring, or maybe he did not want her anymore?

She smiled to herself. No he would always want her. She was very confident in that.

EJ was probably trying to get up under her skin, by pretending not to be interested.

Maybe, it was time to end their separation. It had been long enough.

There was no evidence that EJ knew anything about what Kristen did to Eric.

Maybe, she should just talk to him?

And maybe, tonight?

EJ closed and locked the door behind him.

He removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

He pulled out his phone...

Abby undressed, slipped on a t-shirt, and got into bed.

She was really tired, and sore...in all of the right places.

*beep*

She picked up her phone.

She had a new text message: _Are you alone?_

She replied: _Are you?_

Her phone rung.

She answered. "So, I'm assuming you are alone?"

EJ went into the bathroom. "You would be correct. Are you in bed?"

"I am."

"Are you naked?"

She smiled. "No."

"What are you wearing?"

"A t-shirt."

"Panties?"

"Of course."

"Take them off."

Abby looked up at the ceiling. "I've taken them off enough today. And **_she_** is fine. Little big EJ made sure of that."

He laughed. "That makes me happy."

She moved to her side. "I wish you were here...lying right next to me."

"We can make that happen. Is your mother asleep?"

"No, she is downstairs...reading. And we can't make that happen. We almost got caught the first and the only time you visited my house."

"But we didn't."

She yawned.

EJ started unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you tired?"

"Exhausted."

He chuckled. "Good. Will you dream of me?"

"I have been dreaming of you since the moment you kissed me. That door just will not close."

"Abigail, your honesty is astounding, and really quite refreshing."

"What does Batman dream about? His many toys?"

He laughed. "Batman dreams only of Batgirl."

She giggled. "I hope you are referring to me."

"Yes, Batgirl. Now, close those beautiful eyes, and let my face be the only face you see."

"Yes, Sir."

He smiled. "Sir? Oh, Abigail."

She laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sweetheart."

He disconnected the call and started undressing.

He heard a knock at his door.

He made his way over and answered it.

It was Sami.

Sami questioned him. "You're locking your door now?"

"You lock yours."

"EJ...can we talk?"

"I'm tired, can it wait?"

"Yes...of course. It can wait. I mean...if you're tired?"

"I am."

She nodded. "Ok...well...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He closed the door.

Sami stood there for a brief moment.

She was in shock.

He would normally jump at the chance to talk to her, or do anything with her.

Had he finally had enough?

She had to put an end to their separation, or she was going to lose him.

She walked down the hall to her bedroom...

**Tuesday**

Sami didn't get a chance to talk to EJ, because she had to go to Chicago the next morning.

Stefano was in Italy, and Lucas had the kids.

EJ was left alone again.

He decided to work from home.

Abigail had just gotten off work, and was on her way home when her phone rung.

It was EJ.

She answered. "Hello."

"Hello, from the sound of it you're in your car."

"I am. I'm on my way home."

"Come by here."

"Where is here?"

"My house."

"EJ, I...don't...know."

"There is no one here. Samantha is in Chicago."

"EJ..."

"Abigail, it will be fine. I just want to see you."

Against her better judgment she agreed. "O...k."

"See you soon..."

EJ was in the process of pouring himself a brandy, when he heard tapping at the backdoor of the great room.

He turned. "Abi-"

He rushed over and opened the door. "Why are you coming through the back?"

"I didn't want anyone to see me."

"No one is here."

She walked in and looked around. "I shouldn't be here."

"Abigail, relax. We're not doing anything."

"It's what we have already done, that's making me uncomfortable."

He kissed her forehead. "We are not doing anything."

She took a deep breath. "I guess you're right."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No."

"Not even water?"

She shook her head.

"Abigail, are you that uncomfortable?"

"Yes, I feel like I'm being really disrespectful. It's bad enough we are sleeping together, but now I'm bringing it to the house you share with Sami. I am more than uncomfortable."

He kissed her forehead. "Ok, I'll walk you out. I don't want you feeling like that. Maybe, we can meet later?"

At that moment they heard the door slam. "EJ!"

It was Sami.

They looked at each other.

EJ had to think...and quick.

He pointed to a room right off the great room. It was Stefano's office.

Abby slipped inside.

She didn't have time to close the door.

Sami walked in. "Hey."

EJ made sure Abby was out of sight, before turning his attention to Sami. "Samantha...I thought you were in Chicago?"

"I finished early and hurried back. I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised."

"EJ, I really think we should talk."

"Ok...talk."

She walked up to him. "I...I miss you, EJ. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I...don't want to fight either."

"I should have never blamed you for what happened to Eric. It's not your fault."

"No...it is not."

"I think...we should share the same room again. The same bed. I miss your body lying next to mine. Your skin against my skin. I miss waking up with you in the morning. I miss you, please say...that you miss me too?"

"Of course, I miss...you."

"Will you forgive me?"

He nodded. "Yes...there is nothing to forgive."

She jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

He stroked her hair. "Me too." He strained to see inside Stefano's office.

Sami looked up at him. "Please...make love to me. It's been so long."

"Go upstairs."

She nodded. "My room? Or yours?"

"Surprise me. I'll finish and then I'll come and join you."

"Ok."

She kissed him. "Don't be long."

"I won't."

Sami left.

EJ waited until he knew she was gone, then ran over and locked the double doors.

He ran into the office.

He whispered. "Abigail."

She crawled from up under the desk.

"I'm sorry...I should have never suggested that you come here."

Abby looked into his eyes, tears threatening to spill over. "You were using me?"

"What?"

She said it slowly. "You. Were. Using. Me."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I heard Sami. I heard everything."

"Abi-"

She threw her hand up. "Save it. You were only sleeping with me, because Sami kicked you out of her bed. Just admit it."

"That is an untruth."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I have been such a fool. Cheating and lying." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God, all the times I lied to my mother, just so I could be with you. I have to get out of here. Is it safe to leave?"

"Abigail."

She really didn't want to hear anything that he had to say. "EJ, Is she gone?"

He ignored her question. "I know what you heard-"

She interrupted. "EJ, is..she...gone?"

"Yes, Samantha is upstairs."

She walked past him.

EJ grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. "You have to listen to me, I was not using you."

"Yes, you were. I bet it really makes you happy...knowing you had first hit."

"No, Abigail, it does not."

She looked down at his hand. A hand that was still gripping her arm. "Take your hand off of me."

EJ released her arm.

She glared up at him. "Don't you ever touch me again."

"Abigail, listen...I was not using you."

"Move."

EJ didn't budge.

"EJ...move, before your fiancée comes back."

"I'll move, but this is not over."

"Oh, yes it is."

EJ moved to the side.

Abby rushed past him, and straight out the back door.

Her tears blinded her as she walked to her car.

EJ stood in the door, watched her get into her car, and drive off...

Abby cleaned her face before walking into the house.

Her mother and brother were never home, but the day she really needed to be alone...they were there.

She sighed, unlocked the door, and went in.

They were in the living room.

JJ threw up his hand.

He was playing a video game.

Her mother was on the phone. "I can go over that with you right now." She covered the receiver with her hand. "Hello, Baby."

"Hello, Mom."

Jennifer opened the door that led to her office, and disappeared down the stairs.

Abby was really grateful that they were distracted.

She made her way up the stairs.

She went into her bedroom.

The tears came as soon as she closed the door.

She couldn't get out of her clothes fast enough.

She ripped them off and went into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and got in.

She felt so dirty.

EJ was **_using_** her.

_**He**_ was using her.

It meant **_nothing._**

**_She_** meant nothing.

It played over and over in her head.

He simply needed sex, because he was not getting it from his fiancée.

She was just there to satisfy his needs.

After showering, Abby crawled into bed and sobbed.

She had been so stupid.

So naïve...

**Wednesday**

EJ hardly slept at all last night.

He couldn't stop thinking about Abby.

He walked into the kitchen and found Sami sitting at the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning."

She replied. "Morning."

EJ poured himself a cup.

"EJ, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well...you have just...never turned me down. You said that...you had forgiven me. I'm sorry, my mistake. You said, there wasn't anything to forgive. What happened?"

"Samantha, I just think we should take things slow. I don't want us to sleep together, and you change your mind a couple of days later."

"I wouldn't do that. I want you. I love you. Don't you still love me?"

"Of course, don't be silly." He looked down at his watch. "I have to go. I have a very busy day."

She nodded. "Ok."

He was just about to leave, when he stopped, walked over, and kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good day."

He left.

Samantha's mouth fell open. "He kissed me...on the cheek..."

Abby stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to her office.

She felt physically sick.

She just couldn't stop thinking about what transpired yesterday.

She knew she only had herself to blame.

She got exactly what she deserved.

After all, EJ was engaged to someone else.

He was never hers.

She unlocked the door, and went into her office.

She walked around the desk, opened her desk drawer, and put her purse inside.

She stood there frozen, flashes of her time with EJ played over and over in her head.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

She couldn't stop thinking about all the things they had done.

How she just let him have his way with her.

She felt sick.

She had a bathroom inside her office.

She rushed inside...

Theresa knocked on the door.

*no answer*

She turned the knob and peeped inside.

"Abby?!"

Theresa knew Abby was in there, because she just saw her go in.

"Abby? I need the Fitzgerald folder."

Theresa walked in.

Abby grabbed a piece of tissue and wiped her mouth.

The bathroom door was open.

Theresa headed in that direction. She saw Abby leaning over the toilet. "Do you need a doctor?"

Abby turned. "What...are...you doing...in here?"

"I needed the Fitzgerald folder."

"It's on my desk. Get it and...le-" Abby didn't have a chance to finish, because she was bent over the toilet again.

Theresa frowned and covered her nose and mouth. "Maybe you have a virus? I would say you could be knocked up, but that would require you having sex. And if you are having sex, it is with a girl."

"Theresa, will you please shut up! The folder is...on my desk. Get it and leave!"

"Go home, Super Assistant, you have a virus."

Theresa left, grabbing the folder on her way out.

Abby flushed the toilet.

She had to pull herself together.

She couldn't change what happened, but she didn't have to fall apart either.

She was going to move on.

She had no choice.

She kept a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste in her desk drawer. She retrieved it and freshened up.

She walked back out into her office and found EJ standing in the middle of her office floor.

"Get out."

"I'm not going anywhere. We should talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. Your fiancée has seen the light, and has let you back into her bed. This thing between us, is over. You have somewhere else to stick your penis. Congratulations."

She opened the drawer and threw the toothpaste and toothbrush case in.

"Abigail, stop."

"Why? It's the truth. You only slept with me because Sami kicked you out of her bed."

"That is preposterous."

"No, it's not." She looked him over. " You must really feel like the man."

EJ was really getting angry. "I don't feel like anything, and I slept with you, not be-"

Abby interrupted him. "I don't care, EJ." She turned her back to him. "I just want to forget it ever happened. Now, please...leave before my mother comes."

She wasn't really worried about her mother coming, because she was in a meeting across town.

She just didn't want to cry in front of him.

He walked across the room and moved in front of her.

She refused to look at him.

He got down to eye level with her. "Ok, I am departing, but this...we...young lady...are not done. I understand why you feel the way you do, after hearing what you heard. But that still does not make it true."

"I don't care, EJ. Just leave me alone."

"For now."

EJ left.

She didn't move until she heard the door close.

She rushed over, locked it, and slid down its length...

**Thursday**

Abby decided to move on with her life by accepting a date, with one of the residents at the hospital.

His name was Brian.

He'd ask her out before, but she always declined.

Was she on the rebound? Maybe? Maybe not? Because EJ was never hers to begin with.

That night after work, they went out to dinner.

It was a very nice dinner, and Brian was great. She smiled, she laughed, but she was still hurting.

She realized that it was too soon to be dating, and he deserved better than what she was offering.

She needed to step back a minute, come to terms with what happened, and get back to being the person she was meant to be.

She thanked Brian for dinner, and they went their separate ways.

Abby went home, took a shower, and curled up in bed.

She should have listened to her mother.

She warned her about EJ.

He even warned her...weeks before, when he told her he was a bad man.

How could she be so stupid?

*knock at the door*

She wiped her eyes. "Come in."

The door opened and JJ walked in.

He sat down on the bed. "Are you ok?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Not at this moment, but you have been. What's his name?"

"What?"

"The guy's name. If a girl is crying in her room, it's normally because of some guy."

Abby smiled. "When did you get to be so smart?"

JJ smiled. "He doesn't deserve you, and if he can't see how great you are, it's his lost."

A tear trickled down her face. "Thanks."

JJ wiped it away. "So, cheer up!"

She nodded.

He grabbed the remote and turned on her television.

He kicked off his shoes, and laid down beside her.

She looked over at him. "Thank you."

He winked. "I just like watching TV in your room."

She grinned. "I know."

He stayed until she fell asleep...

**Friday**

Abby had been extremely busy . She barely had time for lunch.

Her mother decided to work from home, leaving her to handle everything at the hospital.

Abby was in her office when her phone's alert system started going off.

She picked it up: _Doctor's appointment at three._

She looked at the time. It was two thirty.

She would just call and cancel.

She didn't need any birth control pills.

She picked up the phone, paused, and placed it back down.

She was no longer a virgin, and even though she didn't plan on having sex, she just never knew.

She was so careless with EJ. Anything could have happened.

She decided to keep her appointment...

Abby was sitting in the waiting room, when a nurse walked out, and called her to the back.

She was weighed, her blood was drawn, and a urine sample was taken.

She was sitting in the exam room, when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Abigail."

"Hello, Dr. Weatherly."

Dr. Weatherly had been her doctor since she was sixteen.

He was also her mother's doctor.

Abby didn't know how old he was, but he had to be almost eighty.

He was a wonderful doctor.

She liked him a lot.

He looked over her chart.

"You already had a physical this year, you are here for birth control."

*knock on the door*

The nurse walked in and handed him a piece of paper.

He thanked her and she left.

He looked at the paper.

"Abigail, have you been having unprotected sex?"

Abby's heart started racing.

EJ must have given her a sexual transmitted disease. "Yes, it was stupid I know. Is...it curable?"

"Is what curable?"

"I have an STD, don't I?"

"No, you don't have an STD."

Abby sighed.

The doctor continued. "I won't be able to offer you any birth control, because you are already pregnant."

Her eyes widen. "No, I'm not. I think I would know if I was pregnant."

"Have you been sick?"

"I...yes, but that is easily explained."

"Have you had a period?"

She had been so busy with work and EJ, she couldn't remember. "I'm sure I have, I'm never late."

"But you can't remember?"

"No, I've been busy with work."

"Abigail, I would like to do an ultrasound."

Abby was confused. "An ultrasound?"

The doctor repeated himself. "Yes, an ultrasound."

"You can...but...I am not pregnant, so it will be pointless."

He explained the process to her, then stood up, and turned off the lights.

She leaned back and put her legs in the stirrups. "I really think I should take another test, because there is no way I'm pregnant."

Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

He inserted the trans-vaginal transducer, and moved it around a little.

"There is your baby."

Abby looked at the screen. "Where?"

He pointed at the screen. "Right there, that little round thing. You look to be about six weeks pregnant."

"No, no, no, no, no! I think you are mistaken. Are you sure that isn't a cyst?"

"Abigail, I have been practicing medicine way before you were born. You are pregnant."

"You don't understand...this...cannot be happening."

"It is."

"No, Dr. Weatherly, you don't understand, I can't be pregnant. That would be a disaster."

"But you are."

"This has got to be a joke. Did someone put you up to this?"

"Abigail, you are pregnant."

She looked at the screen again, then up at the doctor. "Am I really?"

"Yes."

She had seen enough. "Could you please, turn it off?"

He turned the machine off, but not before taking a couple of pictures.

She sat up.

He stood up, removed his gloves, and tossed them into the trash. "I realize it's a shock, but some of the best gifts are surprises."

Abby didn't respond.

"Would you like a couple of minutes?"

She nodded.

He left.

Abby covered her mouth. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. What am I going to do?"

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello."

She couldn't speak.

"Abigail?"

She pressed the red button and ended the call.

Her phone rung.

It was him.

She turned it off...

Abby returned to her office.

She had no choice, she had to finish her work.

It was hard but she got through it.

She didn't have time to think about being pregnant, because people had been in and out of her office, since she'd came back from the doctor's office.

She was so happy when she finally finished.

She just wanted to go home.

She locked up her office and headed to the elevator.

Abby had boarded the elevator, and the doors were just about to close when a hand stopped them.

The doors opened and EJ got on.

He didn't say a word till they closed.

He turned to her. "You are going to talk to me."

Abby didn't respond.

She stared straight ahead.

"Abigail, we need to talk. Meet me."

"No, EJ."

"Meet me."

Tears filled her eyes. "I can't."

"You will."

The elevator doors opened and he walked off.

She headed in the opposite direction...

Abby found herself pulling up to the cabin.

He was already there.

She unlocked the door and went in.

She didn't see EJ.

She went into the bedroom, and found him sitting on the bed.

He looked up. "I was hoping you would come. Listen to me very carefully, I was not using you."

That was the furthest thing from her mind. "It doesn't matter, EJ."

"It matters to me."

"Ok, you were not using me."

EJ stood up and walked up to her.

He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head, and asked him a question.

"Do you love, Sami?"

"What?"

"You heard me, EJ. Do you love Sami?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I love Samantha."

"Would you leave her for me?"

EJ stood there...frozen.

Abby continued. "I'll answer for you. Of course you wouldn't, and I didn't think you would. You two have years of history. We have..." She tried to compose herself. "Six weeks."

She buried her face into her hands. "Six...weeks."

EJ tried to console her, but she moved away.

"Don't do that. I'm going to do us both a favor. We can...still get our old lives back. You can go home to Sami, and I can go home to my mother. Those are the people we love. And if this ever got out this would hurt them. We should end this now. No more texts. No more secret meetings. Let's just be done. Our time together...it was nice, but it has to be over."

"Abigail, is that what you really want?"

"It's what you want too. You just said, you love Sami. I know you don't want to hurt her."

He shook his had. "No, I don't."

"We have to end this."

EJ snapped his fingers. "Just like that?"

"Yes, EJ, just like that. That's how we started."

EJ dropped his head. "I suppose you are right."

"I am right. This will never go anywhere, but what it can do...is cause a lot of hurt. My mother...would be so disappointed. My brother...too. I really messed up this time."

"Abigail, I didn't intend for any of this to happen."

"Me either, EJ." She could hear the doctor saying those words, over and over in her head. (You're already pregnant) "Um...I have to go...now. Please take care of yourself."

She turned to leave, but EJ grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

He leaned down and planted a hard kiss on her, lifting her off her feet.

She pulled away. "Stop, don't. Please put me down."

She had to get out of there before she told him.

"EJ, please!"

He placed her on her feet and released her.

She looked at him one last time and bolted...

EJ walked into the DiMera mansion.

It was unusually quiet.

He assumed he was alone again.

He started up the stairs.

"EJ?"

He stopped and turned.

It was Sami.

She threw her hand up. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hello."

*silence*

He extended his hand.

She ran up the stairs and grabbed a hold of it, and they made their way up the stairs...

Five days later

Abby looked around the small hotel room.

She picked up her phone and looked at the time.

It was almost time to leave.

She was nervous.

She was scared.

She was twenty two years old, but she felt even younger.

She wanted her mother.

Her mother...who she had lied to...again.

She was supposed to be taking a couple of days...to regroup.

She had been working extremely long hours, so her mother didn't question it.

She actually encouraged her.

She packed a small bag and traveled two hundred miles away, but not for rest or relaxation.

She was trying to right a wrong.

She spent a lot of time at a nearby church...asking for forgiveness.

She would give anything to erase the past seven weeks.

She looked at the time, she had to go...

It was raining outside.

She knew where the building was, because she visited it the day before.

_Counseling was mandatory._

She pulled up.

She could see a small group gathered.

They were holding wet signs and yelling.

She closed her eyes and gripped the steering wheel.

She knew she had to do this.

It was best for everyone, including herself.

She took a deep breath. "Oh God, please forgive me."

She pulled her hoodie over her head, jumped out of her car, slammed the door, and sprinted into The Women's Health Clinic...


	7. Chapter 7

**Abigail…...Chapter 7**

Jennifer knocked on the door.

Abby sat up. "Come in, it's open."

Jennifer turned the knob and went in. "How was your...trip?" Jennifer quickly noticed how tired Abby looked. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I tried, but there was just too much fun to be had."

Jennifer sat down on the bed. "Abby, you were supposed to be relaxing."

"I relaxed…and...I…feel better."

Jennifer ran her hand down Abby's hair. "If you say so. If you want...you can take today off too."

Abby shook her head. "No, I miss work. I need work."

"Ok, if you're sure?"

Abby nodded. "I am."

Jennifer looked down at her watch. "Well, I will see you there. I have to go, I'm going to be late."

"For what? It's not time for you to leave yet."

"I'm having breakfast with Hope and Julie."

"Oh, well send my love."

Jennifer jumped up. "I will. See you later."

She left, closing the door behind her.

Abby sighed and fell back on the pillow.

She should have taken the day off.

She wasn't feeling all that great, but she didn't want her mother getting suspicious.

She really hated lying to her, but if her mother ever found out, she would be devastated.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her.

Her mother was still trying to come to terms with losing her father. Some nights Abby would hear her crying.

Abby didn't want to do anything that would cause her further pain.

Everything she had done, was for the best.

No matter how bad she felt.

_It was for the best_...

Abby was anxious to get back to work.

She needed work...to keep her mind off all the lies she'd been telling.

She kept telling herself she had no choice.

Those...six weeks, were not going to destroy her life.

She stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to her office, smiling, and saying hello to some of the hospital employees along the way.

She passed Theresa, who shot her a disapproving look.

She ignored her.

She stopped briefly and exchanged small talk with Brian, then continued on her way.

Abby finally made it to her office.

She closed the door and leaned up against it.

Pretending that everything was fine...was hard.

She tried giving herself a pep talk. "You can do it. It's fine, everything is fine."

She moved away from the door, walked around her desk, and sat down.

She had a ton of work to do, and she was grateful.

The busier she was...the better.

She logged onto her computer and grabbed the first file...

After work, Abby went straight to the Brady pub to meet Gabi.

Gabi was already there when she arrived.

She waved and made her way over to her table.

Abby leaned down and hugged her, before taking her seat.

Gabi poked Abby with her finger. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out of town?"

"It was last minute, and I didn't think you could get away."

"You didn't ask!"

"I didn't think you would want to leave Arianna for that length of time."

"She would have been fine for a couple of days. Will is a great father."

Abby apologized. "I know and I'm sorry. Next time I decide to blow this town, you'll be the first person I call."

Gabi looked over her shoulder. "Sami...EJ...Hi."

Abby looked down at the table. (Why me?)

They were the last people she wanted to see.

They walked up to the table.

Sami smiled. "Hello, you two."

Abby forced a smile. "Hello."

Sami grabbed EJ's hand. "I see great minds think alike. We decided to have dinner here too. Care if we join you?"

Gabi pulled out a chair. "Of course not. I was just lecturing Abby, about not inviting me on her trip."

Sami sat down next to Gabi, and EJ sat down next to Abby.

Abby really wanted to leave, but what excuse could she come up with?

Sami looked across the table at Abby. "Where did you go?"

Abby lied. "Florida."

Sami's eyes widen. "Really? What part?"

Abby cleared her throat. "Miami."

"You didn't tan?"

Abby shook her head. "No...I don't go tanning. Bad for the skin."

Sami nodded. "Yes, it is." She looked down at her arms. "I just can't help myself. I'm addicted."

EJ had not said a word, but she could feel his eyes on her.

She shifted in her seat.

There was no way she was going to endure another hour of this.

Abby covered her mouth. "Oh my God."

Sami, Gabi, and EJ looked at her.

Gabi looked around. "What?"

"I forgot to mail something. I have to go."

Gabi sighed. "Really? Can't it wait?"

Abby stood up. "No, I am so sorry. My mother will kill me. You'll be fine. Sami and EJ can keep you company. I'll...call you later."

She grabbed her things and left.

Sami watched her leave. "She is so dedicated." She looked over at EJ. "You should really think about hiring her. I'm sure you can find a position for her somewhere."

Flashes of Abby on her stomach, straddling him, and lying on her back screaming his name, raced through his head.

EJ cleared his throat. "I'm sure she is happy working for her mother."

Sami shrugged. "Maybe you're right?"

His phone beeped.

He pulled it out of his jacket pocket.

He looked down at it.

He had a new email.

It was just junk mail.

He opened it and pretended to read it.

"Um...I'm sorry, I'm going to have to leave too. There is something I must take care of."

Sami grabbed his hand. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. It can't be helped." He stood up. "I'll see you at home." He leaned down and kissed her, then rushed out the door.

Sami looked over at Gabi. "I guess it's just you and me."

Gabi shrugged. "I guess so..."

Abby sat down on the bench. "Salem is too damn small."

She decided to go to the park.

She didn't feel like going home, not just yet.

She always liked going there.

It was peaceful.

"I thought you had to mail something?"

She looked up.

EJ was standing there.

She looked away. "I lied. Can you blame me?"

He sat down next to her. "I guess not."

"Why aren't you at the Pub having dinner?"

"I lied too."

She laughed.

He continued. "Did you have a good time in Florida?"

"Yes."

He questioned her. "Am I the reason you left?"

"No, It was just necessary."

"Are you feeling better about things?"

She looked down. "No, what we did was still wrong. But I'm paying for it."

EJ looked over at her. "How?"

"Never mind."

"No, how?"

She lied. "The guilt."

"Oh."

She turned to him. "Don't you feel guilty?"

"No."

She shook her head. "Of course, not. You haven't quite developed a conscience."

EJ crossed his legs. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I do not regret my time with you."

Abby smiled. "Was the sex that good?"

He laughed. "My dear you have no idea."

She rolled her eyes. "There you go...trying to spare my feelings."

"I am not trying to spare anything, and it was not just the intimacy. It was more than that. You have a beautiful mind and heart. I like the way you think...and love. Do you ever think about..."

She interrupted. "Us?"

"Yes."

She stood up. "I try not to, but it's kind of hard. Especially...I should go."

She walked off.

He didn't try to stop her.

He just watched her leave...

EJ walked into the great room, and found Stefano sitting on the sofa.

He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

He sat down in one of the chairs.

Stefano got up, walked over to the double doors, and closed them. "Where is Samantha?"

"She called and said she would be home later, she's visiting Arianna."

Stefano nodded.

EJ felt him watching him. "What?"

"You can't stop thinking about her?"

"Who? Samantha?"

"No, Abby."

EJ sat his glass down. "You had me followed?"

"Not everywhere."

"How long have you known?"

"Long enough."

"What are you planning on doing with the information?"

Stefano shook his head. "Nothing. There is something...I feel you should know."

"What?"

Stefano went into his office.

EJ got up and followed him.

Stefano removed a painting from the wall, and opened his safe. He took out a folder. He handed it to EJ.

EJ looked down at it. "What is this?"

"Open it."

EJ opened the folder.

There were pictures of Abby and they were all dated.

He looked at the first one.

It was a picture of her going into a hotel.

He looked at another one.

It was a picture of her going into a clinic.

There was another picture of her leaving the clinic, and apparently returning another day.

Some of the pictures were difficult to see, because it was raining.

But he could see her running into the clinic.

The final picture showed people with picket signs.

He turned and looked at Stefano. "What are you going to do with these?"

Stefano answered the question with a question. "What are **_you_** going to do with those?"

EJ placed them in the folder and left...

Abby turned off the water and got out of the shower.

*phone ringing*

She wrapped a towel around her, and picked it up.

It was EJ.

Why was he calling her?

She answered. "Hello."

"I need to see you."

"EJ, I can't, and you can't."

"Abigail, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you."

"And I'm telling you, I am not coming."

"Abigail, you will, or I'll come there. Meet me."

"What is going on?"

"I'll see you in forty five minutes."

He disconnected the call.

Abby could tell he was upset.

She could hear it in his voice.

Did someone find out?

She dismissed that.

No one found out.

But what if someone did find out?

She didn't know what was going on, but she was determined to find out.

She got dressed and left...

She pulled up to the cabin.

EJ was already there.

She walked up to the cabin, and the door swung open.

EJ was standing there.

"EJ, what is going on? Did someone find out?"

She walked up the stairs.

He didn't say anything.

Not at first.

She walked past him.

He slammed the door.

She jumped.

She turned and looked at him. "What...happened? I didn't say anything to anyone."

He picked up a folder and handed it to her.

She looked down at it. "What's this?"

"Open it."

She opened the folder.

Her heart hit the floor.

There were numerous pictures of her...going into the clinic.

She looked up at him. "You had me followed?"

"No."

"Where did these come from?"

"Not important."

"I'm leaving, EJ."

She turned to leave, he grabbed her arm. "Oh, no you're not."

"EJ, let go of my arm."

"I feel like**_ breaking _**your arm."

He released her. "Don't you dare move or I will."

EJ ran his fingers through his hair. "Tell me. I want to here you say the words."

"Say what?"

"Abigail, you know exactly what I'm referring to. Don't play games with me, **_girl_**."

"I am not playing games."

"Tell me when you found out."

Abby looked down at the floor. "I went to the doctor...for birth control pills, turns out I didn't need them."

"You didn't think I would want to know?"

She looked up at him. "EJ, I was just trying to do the right thing."

"By not telling me? Was I the father?"

"I've only been with you, EJ, and you know it."

"I don't know anything anymore."

"You know, and what were you going to do? Were we going to raise the child together? Along with Sami?"

EJ yelled. "This is about us! No one else?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I called you, as soon as I found out. But I couldn't say the words. And I don't want a baby."

"Fine, but it wasn't just your decision!"

"It's my body, EJ."

"Don't you dare start that argument! Not with me!"

"I am only doing what I think is right."

"And I was not even a factor?"

"I'm thinking about you too. You are engaged. You have a life. A life that would be ruined, if this ever got out."

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me. So, I guess you didn't go to Florida after all?"

She didn't answer.

"Damn it, Abigail!"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you either. I don't want to hurt anyone."

EJ walked up to her and placed his hands on her face. "I will never forgive you for this. I have lost every ounce of respect for you. There was nothing more important to me. We are enemies. We are not friends. If you see me, turn and walk in the other direction. I warn you. I have every intention of making your life a living hell."

She glared at him. "Take your hands off of me."

He moved his hands to her neck. "I could really snap you in two. And it wouldn't take much effort."

He removed his hands, grabbed his keys and left...slamming the door behind him...

Abby sat down on the sofa.

She couldn't believe what just happened.

She had no idea he would be that upset.

That was the EJ who threw her mother out.

That was the EJ she didn't want anything to with.

That was the EJ who didn't deserve to be anyone's father.

Abby pulled herself together.

She looked down at the pictures.

She took them into the kitchen, grabbed a lighter, and burned them.

She loved her mother and brother, but she couldn't stay in Salem.

She had to leave.

There was no way around it.

She would go back to Europe and try to get her life back.

It would kill her to leave her mother, but it would kill her mother if she found out everything she had done.

A single tear trickled down her cheek...

After locking the cabin, she walked to her car.

She got in.

She took a deep breath.

She stuck the key into the ignition, and turned it.

EJ believed she had an abortion.

She would never tell him anything different.

She had every intention of aborting their child, but she just couldn't do it.

It was murder in God's eyes.

She didn't want a baby and she didn't want to be a mother, not like this.

She decided to leave the country, have the baby, and give it up for adoption.

No one ever had to know...

Abby spent the next month preparing.

She stayed busy.

When she wasn't working, she was planning her move.

She found a place to lease.

She looked at various adoption agencies, and eventually settled on one.

She had no intention of staying in Europe.

She planned on returning as soon as she had the baby, and returned to her normal size.

She didn't see EJ at all during that time.

He use to be a fixture at the hospital, but not anymore.

She hadn't seen him since the day he walked out of the cabin.

She was actually grateful.

She wanted to avoid him at all costs.

Abby was almost three months pregnant now, and she knew it was time to leave. She was getting bigger.

She came up with a job offer that she just could not pass up.

Her mother and brother were devastated.

They begged her to stay.

She did not want to hurt them, but she had no choice.

She wanted to stay, but she just couldn't.

Her body was changing, she had to leave.

There was a small family gathering, the night before she was set to leave.

Gabi, Arianna, Will, and Sonny came.

So did Julie and Hope.

They were all upset.

No one saw it coming, but she assured them, she'd be back.

It was temporary.

Her mother was really upset, but Abby promised to Skype, and talk to her everyday.

They all said their goodbyes, and before she knew it, she was on a plane headed to Italy...

EJ sipped on his brandy while staring up into the night sky.

Stefano walked into the great room, and sat down.

He looked over at EJ.

"When are you leaving?"

EJ turned. "Leaving?"

"You've been in and out of Salem for the past month."

"I have been working."

"Maybe, but I think you have been trying to avoid Abby."

EJ didn't respond.

Stefano continued. "Well, that won't be a problem anymore. She has left the country."

EJ sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"She left. She went back to Europe."

"How do you know that?"

Stefano crossed his arms. "I just do."

"What part?"

Stefano shrugged. "I'm not sure."

EJ shot him a look. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not following her anymore. It was my grandchild wasn't it?"

EJ brought his glass to his lips, and emptied it.

Stefano leaned back. "It was...I know it. That's really unfortunate. For us all."

EJ was done with that conversation.

He left...

**Part 2**

Abby stood up under the water.

The water felt so good beating up against her body.

She heard the sliding door open then close.

When they were together, she never showered alone.

She had gotten use to him being there, and when she was alone at home...she missed him.

He kissed her neck, then continued down her spine, all the way down to the heart of her.

She leaned forward, giving him greater access.

He placed his tongue, where he'd been just moments before.

And when she didn't think she could not reach the very heights again...she...

Abby sat up.

She looked around the room.

It was just a dream.

At this point...a normal dream.

She couldn't help it.

When she went to sleep, his face was always there.

She missed him, but he hated her.

She wouldn't ruin his life or hers.

She had to do it.

It was for the best.

She felt a kick.

She placed her hand on her stomach.

It was huge now.

She was thirty five weeks pregnant.

She was so anxious for everything to be over with.

She was ready to reclaim her life.

She was ready to have that baby.

People often asked her what she was having. She went with the politically correct answer. She wanted to be surprised. When in fact she really didn't care. She just wanted it out.

She did everything she was supposed to do.

She took care of herself, went to her every doctor's appointment, and took all of her vitamins.

She had a goal.

Have a healthy baby and give it to a wonderful family.

She wanted to go home.

She missed home.

She missed her mother and brother.

She was anxious to get back to them.

They Skyped a lot.

Abby made sure she was only seen from the neck up.

Her mother commented on how full her face had gotten.

Abby told her she had gained weight, because she just couldn't resist the Italian food.

The Italian food was good, but she rarely indulged.

She did not want to be left with a bunch of weight to loose.

Italy was beautiful, but it was not home.

And her only goal, was to go home…...

She made friends, which came easy to her.

She could talk to anyone.

Of course they had questions, she just told them it didn't work out with the father, and she was giving the baby up.

There were times when she cried.

Times when she was alone.

Maybe it was the hormones?

Maybe it was the guilt?

Maybe it was the shame?

She was supposed to be the girl who had it together.

Who never made these types of mistakes.

But she had.

She did.

She slept with a man who was engaged, and if that wasn't bad enough she got knocked up.

She was alone and pregnant.

She was also scared.

It was almost time for her to give birth, and she had to do it alone.

She'd always thought she would have her husband on one side, and her mother on the other.

Instead, she was unmarried, and her mother didn't even know she was pregnant.

Her life was a mess...

**Part 3**

Jennifer was sitting at her desk working, when her phone rung.

She picked it up.

It was Abby.

It had been six and a half months since she left.

She missed her so much.

She answered. "Hello, Baby."

"Hello, Mom."

"Abby, are you ok? You sound different."

"I..."

"Abby, are you crying?"

"I...yes."

"Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Jennifer could hear her sobs through the phone.

"Abigail! You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Um...nothing, I'm just a little home sick."

Jennifer exhaled. "Oh, Baby. If it's that bad, come home."

"I'm just having one of those days. I'll be fine."

"Well, it will get better. I promise."

Abby grabbed the bar on the bed, as another pain shot through her. "Ok...mom...I have to...go."

"Call me later, ok."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She disconnected the call.

At that moment the nurse walked in. "Are you sure you don't want any pain relief?"

Abby shook her head. "I don't want to take anything that might harm th-"

Another pain hit her.

She closed her eyes and start taking slow deep breaths.

It subsided.

She continued. "I don't want to take anything that might harm the baby."

The doctor walked in and examined her.

"You are ready to push."

Abby was relieved.

She was one step closer to getting her life back...

Abby grabbed the bars and pushed as hard as she could.

She could hear the nurses and the doctor encouraging her.

"One more push!"

"You can do it!"

"I can see the head!"

"One more Abigail, One more!"

And then...she felt empty.

She fell back onto the bed.

Exhausted.

Emotional spent.

Relieved.

The doctor yelled. "It's a girl!"

It was like time stood still for one brief moment, and then she heard it...a cry..

She strained to see.

Abby asked the nurse. "Is she ok?"

The nurse nodded. "She is perfect."

Abby struggled to sit up.

The nurse wasn't sure if she wanted to hold her. "Would you...like to hold her, or see her?"

Abby nodded.

The nurse brought her over and handed her to Abby.

Abby looked down into her daughter's face and it was love at first sight.

She was beautiful.

She looked up at the nurse. "Are you sure she's fine?"

"Yes, Abigail. She is fine."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she looked down at her daughter. "Hello, baby girl. Hi. You are the cutest thing, I have ever seen."

She had been so selfish.

So worried about her life and what people would think.

She looked down at her baby, and for some reason none of it mattered.

Her life had changed. Just like that.

What was once important, didn't seem so important anymore.

She was hers and she was not giving her up...

Abby named her, Elena Ann Deveraux.

Abby knew she had to tell her mother.

She couldn't continue lying.

She decided to wait at least a couple of months.

She had to get use to the idea of being a mother, before she had to face her family.

The nurses at the hospital taught her how to breastfeed, and care for a newborn.

She'd always been a natural around children, but this was different.

It was her baby.

Hers and EJ's.

**_EJ_**.

She had tell him.

She would tell him, as soon as she got back to Salem.

She decided to wait until Elena was at least three months, and then she would go back home. Back home to Salem...

Three months had passed and Abby still made no plans to return to Salem.

She had settled into her life in Italy.

She found a job and also a nanny.

She was able to work from home, which served as a deciding factor in her taking the job.

The nanny came highly recommended, by a friend of hers.

She'd work for their family for years, and even helped raised her friend.

Abby adored her and she was great with Elena.

The nanny only worked when Abby was working.

Abby wanted to be a hands on mom.

She didn't want anyone taking care of Elena fulltime, but her...

Abby still spoke with her mother everyday.

She made sure that Elena was nowhere around.

She hated lying to her mother, but she didn't regret having Elena.

Elena was her life and Abby knew from the moment she looked into her eyes, she would never love anyone more.

Elena was the splitting image of Abby.

She had blonde hair and big beautiful brown eyes.

Elena was her everything...

Elena had just turned five months when Abby received a call from Salem.

A call that changed things.

They found a lump in her mother's breast, and it might be cancerous.

She packed up Elena, her nanny, and hopped on a plane…bound for Salem...

Abby had no idea how she was going to break the news to her mother.

She wrestled with it on the plane.

She decided that she would check the nanny and Elena into a hotel.

She booked a suite.

She made sure it was huge.

It had a couple of bedrooms, kitchen, and a living room.

She didn't want to be apart from Elena but she couldn't bring her home, not just yet.

She had to find out how her mother was doing first.

And then there was EJ.

She had to tell him.

It's not like he wouldn't know it was his.

He would instantly know, just because of the timing.

She would let him decide whether he would tell Sami or not.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she was not going to hide her daughter.

She was not a mistake, and she would never treat her like one.

Not ever again...

When the plane landed, Abby took Elena and the nanny, who's name was Rosa, to the hotel.

She made sure they were comfortable, then went straight to her mother's.

Abby was so happy to see her mother, who seemed fine, and very optimistic.

She informed her, that she would be getting her test results in a couple of days.

Abby cried and Jennifer tried to reassure her, but at times she was inconsolable.

Eventually she calmed...

Abby had lost all of the baby weight, but her breasts were noticeable bigger.

Her mother touched one. "Abigail! Have you gotten breast implants, or is that the bra?"

Abby didn't know what to say. Should she tell her now? No, she should tell EJ first, because she needed to know what to tell her mom about the father. So, she lied again. "It's a new bra."

Jennifer removed her hand. "Well, they feel real."

"Do they? Mom, who just felt me up!"

Jennifer smiled. "Yes, they do." Jennifer stood up. "Are you hungry?"

Abby shook her head. "No, just tired."

"Go upstairs, take a nap."

"Maybe, later."

Abby needed to contact EJ.

She had no idea, if his number was still the same.

Jennifer picked up an envelope off the table. "I forgot to mention, with everything that's been going on, that EJ and Sami got married. Can you believe they sent me an invitation? I didn't go, because I hate EJ, but of course you know that. But I heard it was nice."

That shocked Abby.

She should not have been surprised.

They were engaged, which meant they would probably end up married one day, but for some reason she felt sad, like someone had ripped out her heart.

She couldn't believe, he was really married.

_**Married**_.

That changed things.

If she told him, he would think she was trying to ruin his life.

But she had to, it was the right thing to do. Regardless of how he felt.

She'd tell him, and then he could decide what he wanted to do.

She had to tell her mother too.

She couldn't hide Elena forever.

Her mother needed to know she had a grandchild, and EJ needed to know he was a father.

She could just tell her mother the truth, well half of it.

She could just leave EJ's name out of it, for the time being.

She decided to just tell her that night.

She would wait until JJ got home, so that she could tell them together.

At least she had a little time, he was always late.

She heard fumbling at the door, and then it swung open.

It was JJ.

He rushed in. "Abby!"

"Hey! JJ! I didn't expect you home so soon."

She jumped up and they embraced.

JJ and her mother were so happy that she was back, she decided to wait...until tomorrow to tell them about their new family member.

In other words, she chickened out...

**Part 4**

After dinner Abby was desperate to see Elena.

She knew she was fine, but she still wanted to see her.

Abby waited till everyone went to sleep, before slipping out, and heading to the hotel.

When she got there Elena was asleep.

She looked down at her.

She was sleeping so peacefully.

She'd never knew she could love like this.

She had to contact EJ.

He deserved to know, because she was not just hers...she was **_theirs_**.

She sat down on the bed, and pulled out her cell phone.

She sent him a text...

EJ was still at his office working late.

He was on his office phone talking to a colleague, in another country, when his cell phone beeped.

He picked it up.

It was a message from Abby.

_I have to talk to you_

He sent her a reply. _talk_

Seconds later he received another message.

_In person_

He sent her a reply.

_I'm not coming to Europe_

He received another response.

_I'm in Salem_

EJ looked at the time...

Abby stood up and looked out the window.

Her phone beeped.

_Ok, when_

She sent him a reply.

_I realize it might be difficult, but now_

EJ leaned back in his chair.

He sent another message.

_Where?_

Abby looked over at Elena.

She knew it was a bad idea, for them to meet there.

She wasn't sure how he was going to react.

She sent a reply.

_Anywhere private_

EJ wrapped up his phone call and sent a final reply.

_Old place, thirty minutes_

Abby grabbed her keys told Rosa she'd be back, and left...

She pulled up to the cabin.

It was dark.

As usual...he was already there.

She had not seen him in over a year.

In fact, the last time she'd seen him, was in that cabin.

She got out of the car and went in...

She didn't see him.

She looked around.

She expected it to be dusty, but it was clean. Really clean.

EJ walked out of the kitchen holding a glass of wine.

He was dressed impeccably as usual.

He looked good.

She spoke. "Hello."

EJ sat down. "How long have you been back in Salem?"

"Not...long." She looked around. "The cabin is...clean."

"There is someone who comes and cleans it."

"Have you been coming up here?"

"No."

"Are you going to sell it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh...and congratulations, I just...heard about the wedding."

EJ sipped on his wine. "Abigail, why did you need to see me?"

"I needed to tell you something."

"Let me guess. You have decided to tell the truth, about what happened between us. Well, before you do, I should tell you why you shouldn't. That's if you haven't already. Have you...told anyone?"

"No, but that's not why I needed to see you."

"I don't understand. I told you we are not friends, nor will we ever be."

"EJ, that's fine. I don't need your friendship."

"Good, because you do not have it."

She questioned him. "Why did you agree to meet with me?"

"I was curious."

Abby shook her head. "Maybe, this was a mistake. You know...I...think I changed my mind."

She walked over to the door and pulled it open.

The door slammed shut.

She turned.

EJ was standing behind her, with his hand on the door.

"No, you're going to tell me, what you came to tell me."

She looked up at him. "I changed my mind."

"Abigail, I'm not interested in playing games. Tell me what you came to tell me. It must be important."

"I don't want to tell you like this. Not...with all of this animosity."

"Animosity? What did you think was going to happen?"

She walked past him. "I don't know."

"You killed our child, and I will never forgive you for that."

She turned. "I didn't...kill anyone."

"Whatever allows you sleep at night, but it is murder. I think that's how your God defines it."

"I didn't kill...I did not kill..." She swallowed hard. "I didn't kill our child."

"Well, why on earth would you be visiting an abortion clinic?"

"I was going to do it but I...couldn't."

"You couldn't? So, what happened to the pregnancy? Let me guess you miscarried, while you were in the abortion clinic. Or were you ever pregnant?"

"I was pregnant, EJ."

"So, what happened? I am anxious to here this explanation."

He walked over to the sofa and sat down. "The floor is yours."

It was already hard telling him, what she had to tell him, and he was making it even more difficult.

He was really being a jacka**, but she had to tell him.

"I...wanted to have an abortion, because...I didn't want to ruin our lives. I went into the clinic, filled out all of the paperwork. I even made it to the examination room, but at the last minute I changed my mind. I couldn't do it. And after that, I had no idea, what I was going to do. I finally decided on...adoption."

EJ who had been leaning back, sat up. He sat the glass down. "You...didn't have an abortion?"

She shook her head. "No, I gave birth...to...our baby...in Italy. It was a girl, EJ."

EJ sat there stunned. "Let me make sure I'm hearing you correctly. You didn't have an abortion. You went to Italy and gave birth to our daughter?"

She nodded.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed her. "Where is my baby, Abigail?! Did you give...it away?! Tell me!"

"No, EJ! I kept her! I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it."

He released her arms.

He was in shock.

Abby watched him closely.

"EJ...I know it...is a shock, but-"

"You know it's a shock?! You know it's a shock! That is a f***ing understatement! Where is she? Is she here? In Salem?"

Abby nodded. "She is back at the hotel, with her nanny, Rosa. EJ, no one knows about her."

"I have to see her."

"Maybe...tomorrow, I could bring her here. And-"

EJ interrupted. "No, tomorrow will not work. I want to see her now."

"EJ, what if someone sees you?"

"I don't really care, Abigail!"

She held up her hand. "Ok, fine."

He demanded. "Let's go...now."

They left...

He followed her to the hotel.

She was really happy she chose a hotel outside of Salem.

She didn't want to run into anyone.

She parked her car.

He parked next to her.

They got out.

"EJ, I'll go in first."

"Abigail, I'm coming in with you."

She didn't want to argue, so she agreed. "Ok..."

They are on the elevator headed up to the penthouse suite.

EJ looked up at the numbers. "What's she like?"

"She's beautiful."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped off.

EJ followed her down the hall.

She swiped her card.

Rosa was sitting on the sofa reading.

Abby confided in Rosa, so she knew all about EJ.

She had to confide in someone.

Rosa nodded and went into her room, sensing they needed privacy.

Abby turned off the baby monitor.

She walked to the other bedroom, with EJ hot on her heels.

She opened the door, and walked up to the crib.

EJ stopped just before reaching it.

Abby looked down at Elena, who was still sleeping peacefully.

EJ was trying to compose himself.

He was getting ready to meet his daughter.

A daughter he never knew he had.

It was a bit much, even for him.

Abby didn't know how he was going to react, but she threw caution to the wind.  
She walked over and grabbed his hand.

To her surprise he didn't pull away.

He must have really been in shock, because he let her touch him.

She pulled him over to the crib.

EJ's heart was pounding.

He couldn't believe this was really happening.

He had a daughter and she was lying in that crib. Just a few feet away.

Abby pulled him over.

He looked down.

There she was.

Real.

She looked like an Angel.

His Angel.

"Oh my...she is beautiful. And she's real. And she's...ours?"

It was not a question, it was more like a declaration.

Abby released his hand.

EJ smiled. "She looks like you." Tears filled his eyes. "I...have a daughter."

"Yes, EJ, you do. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

"I'm just happy you gave her a chance at life. And a life with us. I feel like I'm dreaming. I was so angry with you, when I thought you aborted our child. You should have told me. Who was there during her birth?"

"Just the nurses and the doctor."

"You didn't have anyone else in the delivery room?"

"No, I had friends, but I didn't want anyone getting too close to the situation. Because I had every intention of giving her up."

"So, you were all alone?"

"Yes...and EJ, I was so scared. I'm not afraid to admit it."

"You didn't have to be. If you would have just told me. I would have dropped everything."

"I couldn't tell you, because I didn't want to ruin your life."

He looked down at Elena. "She could never ruin anything."

"I was really going to give her up, but once I saw her...held her. I couldn't do it. She was apart of me...us. EJ, I have to tell my mother."

"I'm aware of that."

"I don't have to tell her anything about you being Elena's father."

"Tell her."

Abby's eyes widen. "But...she'll tell Sa-...your wife. That could really mess things up for you."

"Not being in my daughter's life would mess things up for me."

He looked down in the crib. "When did we conceive her?"

"The first time...in the cabin. The Horton cabin, or maybe it was in my room? I know, it was definitely that first day."

EJ grinned. "I knocked you up in your mother's house. Don't tell her that. She'll try and kill me. Now that I have a daughter, I get it..."

"Do you hate me?"

EJ shook his head. "No, I don't hate you. I never hated you. I just never thought you would do anything like that. And I was right, you didn't."

Abby sat down on the bed.

She was so tired.

Physically and emotionally.

Finally, EJ knew…it was a big relief…...

EJ was in love.

He couldn't take his eyes off his daughter.

He watched her for hours.

Abby ended up falling asleep.

She was exhausted.

At daybreak Elena started crying.

Abby stretched and got up.

EJ questioned her. "Is she ok?"

"I have to change her diaper and feed her. I'm sure you've heard a baby cry before."

EJ looked down at Elena. "Not mine."

Abby grabbed a diaper. "Yes, it is different." She unsnapped Elena's onesie, took off the old diaper, and grabbed a wipe.

After wiping her off, she put on a new diaper.

"Good morning, Elena."

She picked her up and cradled her.

She sat down on the bed, pulled one arm out of her shirt, and unsnapped her bra.

Elena latched on.

Her eyes darted up at Abby, then over at EJ.

EJ smiled. "Her eyes...it's like looking into yours."

Abby's cell phone rung.

EJ picked it up. "It's your mother."

Abby reached for the phone.

He handed it to her.

She answered. "Hello."

"Abby! Where are you?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I called up some old friends, and they insisted we hang out. I'll be home soon. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Next time, please let me know where you are going. But at least you're ok."

"I'm fine. I promise." She looked down at Elena. "We are having breakfast now."

"Ok, well, I won't keep you. See you soon."

Abby disconnected the call. "I lie so easily now."

"Are you going to tell her today?"

"As soon as I get back home. But maybe I shouldn't tell her? She's going through a lot right now." She looked down at Elena. "I don't really know what to do."

"Just be honest. I can't believe I'm saying that, but it's time. It's time that you're honest with your mother, and it's time that I tell Samantha the truth. I'm not going to deny my child."

Elena was done nursing.

Abby hooked the front clasp of her nursing bra. "EJ, have you touched her?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Haven't you held, Arianna?"

"No, I have not."

Abby stood up.

She walked up to him. "Hold out your arms."

She handed him Elena.

EJ was so nervous.

She was so little.

Elena's eyes followed Abby, and then she looked up at EJ.

His heart melted. "There is no greater love."

Abby sighed. "No, there isn't..."

They stayed in that room till noon.

EJ helped bathe Elena, he also fed her a couple of times.

Abby didn't know what he told Sami, or if he even spoke with her, but he was in no rush to leave.

He didn't even seem that concerned.

Abby couldn't stay any longer, she had to go and talk to her mother, before she chickened out.

They left Elena with Rosa and left together.

EJ walked her to her car. "I'm going to tell Samantha as soon as I get home."

"What about your marriage?"

EJ shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I have to be in my daughter's life. Just beware. She'll be gunning for you."

"She has every right to be upset. And once I tell my mother, she will be gunning for you."

"I'm aware of that. I'm ready."

"Just don't put your hands on her."

"I am not a woman beater, Abigail."

"I'm not saying you are, but you can be aggressive at times. Don't touch her. I mean it, EJ."

"I won't. I promise."

"No, escorting her out."

"Ok, my hands will remain in my pockets."

"I hope so. Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She unlocked her car door, and got in. EJ closed her door, and walked over to his car...

Jennifer wasn't there when Abby got home.

JJ said she went to the market.

Abby took a shower and threw on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

JJ was sitting on the sofa.

She sat down next to him.

He was watching a movie.

She ended up watching it with him.

She wasn't really watching it.

She was trying to muster up the courage to tell her family, she had a child.

The movie went off.

"JJ, I have something really important to share with you and mom."

"Don't tell me you ran off and got married?"

"No."

*doorbell*

Abby jumped up. "Saved by the bell."

She opened the door.

It was Sami.

"You conniving b*tch!"

***I decided that she was going to have the baby in Europe, before they mentioned it on the show. I started to change it, but when something is in my head, it is hard to let it go. Look over any mistakes, I tried to get this out as quickly as possible***


End file.
